You Just Knew
by Agron-Riveraa
Summary: You see her sitting across the room, possibly the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Your body does funny things, what the hell does it mean? Shayley RPF
1. Chapter 1

Hello old and new readers of 'Jane doe' now titled 'Everything is alright'. I am the same author, nothing has been stolen ;) Don't worry. I've gotten rid of the song in this story, mainly because it wasn't part of the story any more so yeah, I also didn't want to title it 'Jane Doe' because that bastard who made me delete it in the first place would find it again :/ Oh well, enjoy it guys :)

This is a Shay Mitchell/Ashley Benson FanFICTION. If you do not understand the meaning of FICTION! Then look it up. I will not respond to anyone who comments with something like 'Their not really dating.' or 'Their not lesbians this is all fake.' FICTION! Alright? FICTION!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pretty Little Liars, Hanna and Emily would be doing so many dirty thing you may as well call it the Hemily show ;) If I owned Shay and Ashley, well that would just be a little weird.

* * *

><p>It was her deep brown eyes, her full, luscious pink lips, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders, the scent that she carried as she walked past you to sit down, the way she walked nervously into the room or the way she was studying every girl in the room, wondering if they were better than her. You don't know what attracted you to her but the first thing you think is, 'she's gonna get it.'<p>

Your sitting in the room, your palms are sweating as you hold a small script in your hands. You have read it over and over each night from the time your manager sent it to you, your auditioning for a part on a new series on TV. It's something you've never done before, you have only done a couple of movies but apparently this show was set to be big. You wipe your hands onto your pants, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable wet feeling. You look up and that same girl is biting her lips, looking over the script she is holding. The poor girl looks like she's going to cry, you can see her taking deep breaths as she tries to calm herself down.

You wonder if she's ever been in anything before. You stare at her shamelessly while she's deep in concentration. You can see a slight shake in her fingers every time she hears the door open.

"Ashley Benson!" You hear your name being called out, you stand and take a deep breath and go into your 'acting mode'. You need this job. You can't help but look at the girl as you pass her on your way to the next room, the girl looks up at you and you give her a little smile of encouragement which she returns thoughtfully.

You feel confident in yourself that you're going to get this role, you put everything you have into this audition but they only say "thank you" and let you go. You wonder why those people always feel the need to keep their poker faces on at all times. You take your purse and walk out the room with a quick "Thank you" back at them. You exit to the room you were previously in and you can still see the girl studying the script. She looks at you again as soon as she hears the click of the door to signal its open. You flash her another smile and you can see that she has physically calmed down a bit. You feel good about yourself and leave with a smile.

As you begin to open the door to exit you hear the same lady come out and yell out another name. "Sh.." is all you hear before you exit the room. You have a feeling that even if you don't make it into the show, you know that that girl will. You don't know why you think that but she just had a vibe that radiated off her as soon as she walked into the room. You wonder if she's auditioning right now, if she is still going over the script for what you would think would be the billionth time, or weather she completely freaked out and passed out in front of the casting director. You cringe at the thought.

A realization just came to you. Why are you thinking about some girl you don't even know? Is it weird or creepy, or just natural curiosity? Either way you decide to forget it and drive back to your apartment. You have a feeling that you won't be forgetting about her soon though.

~~~~~~  
>You got it, you got the call back! You're so excited that you jump onto your manager, trapping him in one of your tightly squeezing hugs and almost send him to the floor in the process.<p>

"You have to go up against a few more girls but you have 4 weeks until the next part of the audition." Her manger said in his serious voice. "Here's the script along with the part they want you to play."

You glance at the script, it said they wanted you to play Hanna Marin. You find this weird since you originally auditioned for the part of Aria and Hanna was meant to be brunette. "Does this mean I have to dye my hair?" You ask.

Your manager shrugs. "I don't know, I'm guessing they'll tell you at the audition. Their being pretty cryptic, I guess their not completely 100% sure in the direction heir going to go in."

"Oh alright." You say and leave his office. You try and contain the huge squeal that wants to erupt from your throat, you fast-walk to your car not caring how embarrassing you may look, especially with a stupid huge grin on your face. You lock yourself in your car and your squeal finally comes out, you grab your phone and tell all your friends the good news. You get a bunch of congratulations not even 1 minute later as you pull out of the parking lot. You pump the speakers in your car and put on your favorite song and sing along to it all the way back to your apartment.

You run inside and immediately begin reading your new script as you make a pot of coffee. You sit down on your favorite spot on your couch and turn on the TV for a little background noise. For some reason your TV turned onto degrassi. You look up for two seconds and your mouth opens comically wide at what you see. The same girl from the audition is in a bikini talking to Nina Doverb on this show; your eyes go back to your script wondering if she got a callback too. Suddenly the scene finishes and you turn off the TV. It took you around 3 days to forget about the girl you didn't even know that plagued your mind. The thought alone was scary, you have never had thoughts like this before, the type you read in a romance novel or something, you weren't too sure.

You walk into the kitchen and forget about the coffee immediately as you pour yourself a glass of red wine and take it up to your bathroom. You decide to have a nice relaxing bath instead. Script still clutched tightly in your hands you run the water, the noise of the water hitting the tub clouding your thoughts for a while. You make small circles with your neck as you rub it a bit, that always relaxed you. You wonder what relaxes her too.

_Fuck.  
><em>~~~~~

Your in your car, script again clutched tightly in your hand, it now has a couple of coffee stains on it and it's crumpled up and creased. You were never one to be a very tidy person, which was one of the benefits of living alone, no one to bother you about your messiness. You gain enough confidence to walk into the building. Its spacious, clearly not everyone has arrived yet. You see a bunch of different girls, all of which look very different but you don't see any boys. You wonder if this is the audition where their only casting Hanna.

"Excuse me" someone behind you says and you just realize that you're standing awkwardly at the door staring at others in the room, not letting anyone behind you get through.

"Oh sorry!" you say as you turn around and come face-to-face with a short brunette.

"No problem, I'm nervous too. Staking out the competition?" she asks.

"Yeh, all I'm missing is a bush and some binoculars." You joke and she laughs.

"I'm Lucy" the smaller girl says, offering a hand.

"Ashley" you say taking her hand and shaking it.

"You are you auditioning for?" she asks.

"Hanna, you?"

"Aria." She says and you look at her confused.

"Isn't Aria blonde?" you ask.

"That's what I was thinking, then again Hanna is brunette."

"I know, I was wondering if they were going to make us dye our hair." You say worriedly.

"I doubt it, I look horrible blonde." She replies.

"Getting a little cocky there?" you say and she flashes you a cocky smile before walking into the audition room, along with a bunch of other girls, in which her character had just been called into.

You take a one of the previously Aria occupied seats and you wait. You're pretty certain you have it down so you don't bother looking through the script again. You stare at the door, hoping that if you stared hard enough you could actually see what was going on.

Suddenly you were caught off guard by a scent; you turn your head towards the entrance door and see that same girl from the audition day. She looks scared again; her head is buried in her script and looks as if she may pass out. She gracefully walks over to a seat and sits down without even know if there really was a seat there or not. You just watch in amusement, clearly she hadn't had a huge role before and this was a big deal for her. You have a feeling you should go talk to her, ask her about who she is auditioning for and what she had been in before.

Just she you are about to stand up and talk to her, your character's name gets called by the same lady who called out the short brunettes character. You see the girl exit the audition room and mouth a 'good luck' to you. You smile back and walk into the room along with the rest of the 'Hannas'.'  
>~~~~<p>

You walk out of the audition room, extremely proud of yourself. You could tell from by the way the casting directors were looking at you that they liked you, you had a great feeling about this show and this part. Your walk past that familiar scent again and your brain seems to stop working because you trip over your feet and fall down, sending your stuff flying across the room.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" You hear someone say.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" You say and you feel someone grabbing onto your arm, helping you up.

"I'm sorry; did you trip over my feet?" The girl asks and as you turn around you almost jump out of your skin.

"I.. no.. I just.. I… tripped but not.. not over you.. just.. yeh" you splutter and you mentally slap yourself for sounding like such an idiot. Finally you see this girl up close, her skin is a beautiful shade of brown and her eyes are dark, so dark that if you stare into them long enough you could get lost in them. Her pink, posy lips stuck out and looked so smooth you wonder what they would feel like on yours.

'_Holy shit'_You had just thought about kissing another girl, what the hell? You've never thought of yourself as gay or even bi, you have always been attracted to guys so where did this come from? Sure you didn't date much but you just preferred to be single and no guy has impressed you very much yet but this one girl has you wanting to throw everything you thought about yourself out the window.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, her eyes full of concern.

"Yes I just have to go." You say as you rush to pick your things up off the ground. You swing your bag onto your shoulder and prepare to leave the room. You turn just as you reach the door and find the girl still looking at you. You give her a thankful smile and she smiles back at you, it seems to be your only way of communicating with this girl without making a fool out of yourself.

You see the audition lady come out and yell out "Emily Fields!" You watch as the girl stiffens and turns to walk into the room. You walk out of the audition room after that and rush to your car. Your head is swimming with thoughts of the girl, the comfort you felt as she held onto you so you could get up, the worry in her eyes that made it look like she had great concern for you. You can't help but think of her as some sort of good Samaritan, you wonder if she does this with everyone or not? Maybe she does considering a lot of people do it, it's human instinct to help someone who has fallen unless you're a heartless pig.

Emily Fields. That's all that's in your head as you drive home. That's her name, well her characters name but you're still unsure that she's going to get the past. You send up a prayer to a god you barely believe in, hoping that if you don't get it that she does, even if you don't get it you just want her to have it. Wow, you're scaring yourself. This must be what love at first sight felt like. Love? Did you love her? You feel your heart hammer against your chest as you think about her. Maybe. But you find it hard to believe things like 'Love at first sight.' Okay now you're confusing yourself. You decide to drive home and try and put this behind you, but one thing stays on your mind all day.

Emily Fields.  
>~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it enough to read more, review's would be appreciated :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter seems really short, i think I messed them up a bit, sorry :S

* * *

><p>The call came. The call in which your career had just been made. YOU GOT THE PART! It takes you around half an hour of jumping, throwing things around and jumping more to finally calm down and call everyone. The call from your manager had been short and sweet, all the hold you was that you got the part and that your first table reading was in 2 weeks. You could only squeal!<p>

Two weeks had gone by so fast! You had to start re-arranging your life to fit in better with the hours you were going to work but the real hours weren't usually announced until the filming begun. The pilot of every show was always filmed extremely early and you had a feeling that they were going to start filming not even a week after the table reading.

You were really excited to meet the rest of the cast you would be working with for as long as she show ran! You knew from experience that things like this would make some life-long friendships. You still talking to some of the girls she stared in movies with. It wasn't until you stopped reminiscing in old times that you remembered _Emily Fields_. Fine not _Emily Fields_ exactly but close enough. You started wondering again, playing possible scenarios in your head, did she get the part or not? You try to imagine what it would be like working with her almost every day, seeing her beautiful face at work and maybe even being friends, if you were able to actually start conversation. You decide you need to start working on your courage… er… tomorrow.

Fuck. You didn't realize that the 'tomorrow' you were actually talking about was the day of the table reading. You try and build up all the courage you have and head off to the studio. L.A traffic was hectic and you start to get worried that your going to be late and you want to make a good first impression on everyone. You zoom into the studio at high speed and search for parking, who knew it would be so damn full. You finally found one but you almost die trying, as you turn into it some other car goes for it too. _What the hell?_ You think as you abruptly hit the brakes, you can see that the other person does so too. You're ready to give them a piece of your mind until you see who is actually stepping out of the car.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it's just that I'm late and I'm kind of new to this industry and I really wanted to make a good first impression" the girl says. You barely register what she says because its Emily Fields. The girl who you have been pinning for even though you didn't even know her god damn name.

"It's alright, I'm late too and I'm sort of new to this as well." How did you even manage that?

"Pretty little Liars?" you hear the girl ask and you nod. "Oh my god! Me too! Who are you playing?"

"Hanna, you?" you say but you already know the answer to that question, you haven't been able to get her out of your head for ages.

"Emily Fields" she says and you feel your heart skip a beat.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other eyy" You say until you realize you have somewhere to be. "I better get going."

"Oh no here you take the spot, I'll go look for another one." Said 'Emily'.

"No you have it; I'll just back up and look for another one." You say, trying to be chivalrous but it won't work well if you're both trying.

"No really take it, I almost smashed your car!" she said with a guilty look across her face.

"Nah it's alright would've been partially my fault for not looking anyway." You protest.

She lets out a huff. "Fine but next time no arguments."

"You plan on almost wrecking my car again?" You say trying to get rid of the nervous atmosphere. Humor had always calmed you.

"No.. I didn't mean that!" Emily says blushing.

"I was joking" You say with a slight giggle to your voice, wow this girl was cute!

"Oh" she says giggling a bit too, she looks at you from under her luscious long lashed and you just stare into those dark chocolate orbs. You can feel yourself falling and fast. Knowing that you'll be spending the next god know how many months filming with her and seeing her everyday, acting like her best friend was a lot for you. Especially if she may find out about these weird thoughts you have been having and be completely freaked out by you. You cringe at the thought.

You hear a car beep and you see her in her car trying to get in the spot. You mouth a quick 'sorry' before turning around and driving away. You had been so caught up in your thoughts you couldn't even hear a bloody car door open and close. You shake your head and quickly find another spot before rushing into the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late" You say as you barge in, you thank whatever is up there that no one was talking at that moment.

"That's alright, Shay told us what happened." Said a lady that looked important. "Have a seat"

Shay? You look around the room and you see her there, she flashes a smile at you and you smile back.. guess she's Shay. You find a seat next to a brunette who you recognize as the girl from the second audition.

"Hey" you whisper and she turns to see who you are and see a smile break out onto her face.

"Oh my god Hi! I barely remember you!" the girl said.

You casually laugh, "No worries, wasn't expecting you too."

"Good Afternoon everyone, I am Marlene the director of the show." You hear the important lady now called Marlene say. "I understand that for some of you this is a very new experience and that's exactly what we were looking for! Fresh faces for a all new hopefully successful tv show! I think now would be a good time to go around the room and introduce ourselves." Marlene finishes pointing to her right.

"Hi, I'm Troian Bellasario and I'll be playing Spencer." Says a brunette who was playing one of her "best friends".

"Hi everyone, I'm Ian Harding and I'll be playing Ezra Fitz." Said a handsome looking guy from across the table.

"Hey guys, I'm Shay Mitchell and I'll be playing Emily Fields." Says the girl you have been thinking about since the first audition. She looked nervous yet excited, no wonder you had been drawn to her, she's like you in a few ways. You tune everyone out as you're thoughts are racing. _Shay Mitchell. What a pretty name. She's gorgeous herself why wouldn't she have a pretty name? Oh god did she catch you staring? No, she just looked away, oh dear look away now!_

Your train of thought is broken when Lucy, ahh that's her name! Nudges you with her elbow. You realize it's your turn. "hi everyone! I'm Ashley Benson playing Hanna Marin." You say flashing them all one of your huge smiles. They all give her comfortable little nods or smiles back. You lock eyes with Shay she looks away shyly. You feel like a teenager who flirts with everyone. She turns her head towards you again and you rest your head on your hand and stick your tongue out at her playfully. You see a little smirk come across her face as she tries to hide it by tucking a lose hair behind her ear. Definitely a teenager.

You don't bother to listen to the rest of the introductions; you're bound to get to know them sooner or later anyway. You do a quick run-through of the script for the Pilot which had been lying in front of you the whole time and you failed to notice yet again because of the beautiful girl sitting across from you.

You find it weird how calm you are about this whole thing, sure at first you were a little concerned or worried but you never thought of yourself as a completely straight person really, you always took things as they came so why stop now? Sure you may have been taught that girls liking girls or boys liking boys is wrong but you soon found out it's exactly the same as a boy-girl relationship so you didn't really bother to think about it. You accept people for who they are and nothing else, you guess that's why you have so many friends of whom you love dearly.

The table reading is over and Marlene sends you all home saying that filming starts next week except early in the morning. You can't wait to get started on this new project that is bound to be successful but you're also excited to spend more time with Shay. She catches your line of sight as she walks to her car, you think about calling her over to talk but you have no idea what you would say. You decide to wait until next week instead.  
>~~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah so this one is a little ridiculously long, sorry :S

* * *

><p>What are you even doing? What the hell possessed you to do this? Oh yeh the beautiful brunette names Shay Mitchell who has been on your mind for so damn long. That's what got you here, in front of your computer, googling her.<p>

You feel ashamed and you know your blushing even though no one can see you. There's not much on her, just a few modeling pictures in which she looks really young in, a couple of small appearances on little shows.. oh look there's Degrassi, and her twitter. You click on it and wonder if you should follow. You stare at her timeline, reading all her tweets and you can't help but smile. Looks like she'd been tweeting about her journey.

Your cursor hovers over the follow button; will it make you looks like a creeper if you press it? Will she even notice since she probably is now getting a bunch of new followers. You decide against and try and forget about her.. Fat chance. You go to bed, head still full of brand new images of Shay. You stare at your ceiling; did everyone have thoughts like this? Was this was love was? Why can't you get her out of your head! You toss and turn until you finally fall asleep, your dreams full of Shay god-damn Mitchell.  
>~~~<p>

7 days have never gone by so slow in your life! You had been itching to see Shay again because the slightest glance from her sent a rush of adrenaline through your body and you can't help but want to chase that high. Hearing her voice makes the hair on the back of your next stand up and you have to squirm in your seat to try and send the tingles away.

Your at the studio once again, this time your in your dressing room. You're filming the very first scene of the pilot which contained the four main girls. _Shay is going to be here!_ Is all you can think about, you try and concentrate on your script and you get your hair and make-up done but you keep glancing up to see if Shay had arrived. You must've looked like an over-excited toddler at Christmas because everyone was giving you funny looks.

You hear clicking of heels, you glance up again for the billionth time to see if it was Shay and there she is, beautiful as ever if not even a little more than when you last saw her. She still looking cutely nervous, just like all the other times you've seen her. You feel your face break out into this huge grin start starts to hurt your cheeks but you can't help it. '_Shit what do I say to her' _you think hoping it wasn't out-loud. You see that she spots her little chair which has her name of it and you almost see her jump for joy but you can tell she's trying to contain it.

Isn't it weird that you feel like you know someone so well yet you have barely had an actual conversation with them? The feeling freaks you out because it's like you can almost read her mind just by watching the way that she acts. Well you really can't wait to see how good of an actress she actually is. You can tell that you guys are going to click already but you're not sure if it's ever going to reach the level you want it to reach.

"Hi Shay" You hear Lucy call out form the other end of her room where her hair is getting styles and she's flipping through a magazine. The girl is too nice that it's going to kill her one day. You hope not of course.

"Hey" You hear Shay reply, you can tell there's a little shyness to her voice. You can't wait to get in there and get the girl out of her shell. You hope she doesn't struggle in front of the camera because of it though.  
>~~~<p>

Oh my god she's amazing! As soon as she stepped in front of the camera you could literally see Shay just fall from her and Emily grow on her. She aced all her scenes and you could tell Marlene was impressed. You got tolled off a couple of times though for grinning like an idiot when you were meant to be all sad and confused. You didn't care much though, you don't even understand how everyone else in the room could keep their acting faces on when this amazing woman was being well.. amazing.

"That's a wrap for today!" Marlene yells as you finish shooting the last scene. You sigh in relief; the dress you were wearing was starting to make it hard to breath.

"That was awesome" You say to the rest of the cast and crew. They all nod in agreement.

"Hey." A voice from next to you says, you turn your head and see it was Shay.

"Hey, you were amazing today!" You say congratulating her; you see her eyes brighten up at your comment.

"You too." Shay says shyly. Wow you really needed to start working on her and fast. You always thought you were really good at helping people be more confident, especially with your natural confidence.

"You know what?" you say.

"Hmm?" Shay looks at you questionably.

"We should all go out and celebrate our first day of shooting!" You say a little louder to try and get everyone attention.

"Oh my god we should!" You hear Lucy yell in her cute little way. You hear people giggle at her antics and you can't help but smile either. You look up at Shay who was smiling too.

"So are you in?" you ask Shay.

"Why not?" was her answer and all you do is smile. She smiles back at you and you both suddenly start giggling. It feels right, just standing with her and laughing about nothing really. You give her a little pat and walk off to your dressing room, grin remaining permanently on your face.

_She looks amazing._ That's all that's running through your head at the moment. Shay had just walked into the bar and well.. she cleans up nice. What the hell, that's an understatement, she looks like shes gone through a god damn carwash with that soap that makes your car shiny and stuff. You sip your drink slowly, trying to keep your cool and calm your breathing as she walks towards you, her hips swinging with each step she takes.

"Hey" she says to you as she orders herself a drink.

"What's up" You say taking another sip of your drink; you really cannot handle the close proximity that you're currently experiencing with this goddess. You try and look anywhere but her eyes.

"Just got here" she smirks and you melt a little inside, the alcohol not helping at all.

"Well everyone is sitting over there" You say motioning towards a booth in the corner where a few of the cast and crew are sitting and laughing in.

"I'd rather hang out here" she said and immediately breaks eye-contact from you… and.. is that a blush you see?

"Well thanks for keeping me company" you smirk at her, trying to hold onto the last bit of strength you have that's currently holding you back from pouncing on the girl.

Shay takes a huge swing of her drink and ends up finishing it all. "Wanna dance?" she asks.

You are at her, wondering what the best choice is for you right now. You swing you drink down just as Shay did. "Sure."

Your being dragged to the crowded dance-floor of the bar you're in, Shay orders 4 tequila shots from a bar lady walking past them. You quickly swing down two shots and so does Shay as soon as you receive them and suddenly everything feels lighter. You look next to you and you can see Shay lightly swaying to the music, you smirk at her shyness and decide you're going to go all out. You start dancing like nobody's watching, you move your hips from side to side, make you're your showing off your best assets as you do. You can feel Shays eyes on you and you smirk at her to see a faint blush, she hasn't even started to dance yet so you grab her hands and start swaying to the music with her like your little 5 year olds at a wedding reception.

Shay giggles. You love the way her hands seem to fit perfectly in yours and you tank heavens for your natural confidence. You move closer to her and you can smell her perfume, it overtakes your senses and you feel light-headed. She smells wonderful; a mix of daisy perfume with her body shower gel is amazing. You can feel Shay start to feel a little more comfortable as she starts moving more, she places her hands on your waist and pulls you closer. You look up into her eyes and you see her smile at you, one of her real genuine smiles, you smile back and dance in sync with her.

The sounds around you diminish, all you can hear is the beat of the music and the pounding of your heart in your ears. Shay turns you so that your back is facing her front. Her hands stay on your waist but you feel them roaming up and down as you feel her chest press into your back and her crotch grinding into your ass. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from groaning, your body is shaking and your pretty sure the only thing keeping you upright is Shay holding you. You hold onto her hands which are still on your waist and grind harder into her to the beat of the music, her face comes closer to the back of your head and you can feel her husky breath on your ear. Your body is shaking so much you wonder if it's safe to keep dancing like this but you really don't want her to let go. You can smell her breath, a mixture of mint with alcohol, you don't want to stop breathing in the scent and you close your eyes to enjoy this moment.

Your movements have gotten slower as the tempo changes. She's now just holding you from behind, arms fully wrapped around your waist and just reveling in the moment. Suddenly the music stops and you're snapped back into reality. You feel her arms loosen then fall down to her sides and you whimper at the loss of contact. You turn to face her but she's already halfway to the bar. You run as fast as you can without looking like a fool in a bar to try and catch the taller girls but her long legs give her an advantage. She grabs her purse and jacket and is about to leave but you latch a hold onto her wrist before she can open the door.

"Shay, what are you doing?" you ask concerned.

"I don't know, I have a headache.. I just need to go." She answers and hurries out the door. You stand at the door watching her run off like a puppy that just lost its owner.

"What happened?" came a voice from next to you and it's Lucy.

"I don't know." You say, still staring out the door.

"Looked like you were really going at it there" Lucy says pointing at the dance-floor. You turn to look and you can see that the DJ is just getting ready to start a new song. You stare at the spot you were dancing at with Shay and you feel your heart drop to the pit of your stomach.

"I'm gonna go" You say to Lucy quickly before gathering your things and leaving.

"Be careful!" You hear her call out as you rush out the door, same way Shay went.

The cold air of the night hits your face and you wrap your arms around your body as tightly as you can. You can feel the tears rolling down your cheeks and you walk to your apartment block that's near the bar. The roads seem much quieter tonight for some reason and the street lights are the only things that you can see through your current blurred vision.

You make it to your apartment complex and you all but crawl into your room and just lay on your bed. Never have you felt so exposed in your life but you couldn't help it, she just made you feel things that no one else had made you feel anymore and as soon as you were both snapped back into reality she runs. Is that what she's gonna do? Run? Maybe you should run too. Maybe you should just try to forget her because you can tell she's scared, and sometimes people never get over the fear, you can't stay like this forever, its been too long already.

_Shay Mitchell. You make me crazy._

It's been a week since that night at the club and you have avoided each other like the plague. Even when you had to do scenes together you wouldn't even make eye-contact unless it was scripted. Everyone could see what was up and how much tension as brought to set just because of them and you could tell that the crew was starting to get really fed up.

"You need to fix this!" Lucy said to you as she ambushed you from behind one of the sets.

"Fix what? She ran, not me!" You argue.

"Well then talk to her! I don't even know what's going on!" Lucy said angrily.

"I don't even know what's going on, Lucy! I saw her one day and it was like BAM. Then she ended up here and I'm here and I just.. I don't know." You say with a sigh.

"Look I feel for you okay, but you need to sort this out before you get replaced! We haven't even aired yet!" Lucy stressed.

"Fine, I'll try but no promises." You say then walk away angrily. No one understood that you were deeply confused but at the same time you really wanted this girl now you were so fuckin' numb that a ton of bricks could fall on you and you'd not even feel it. You stormed into your dressing room and fell to your couch, head in your hands and huff angrily. But you're not just angry now; you're scared because you don't know what Shay is going to say.

You see her at the snack table, she looks a little deep in thought and you gaze at her for a bit until you realize what you're really there to do.

"Shay" You call out and you can visibly see her stiffen. She turns to face you. You walk closer to her and you see that she's crawling back into her little shell.

"Shay look, I have no idea what the other night was about or what it meant to you or why you ran but we need to build some sort of relationship. Either if it's only acquaintances or something, the crew are getting really pissed and we're the issue!" You snap at her, you don't mean to but you just want to get this over with.

"Okay." Is all she says and you just glare at her.

"Look I don't even know you well enough to even assume something and you don't know me well enough either so lets just put last night behind us alright?"

"Well then can I get to know you then?" Shay asks and you feel a little bit of hope rise again.

"Maybe." You say with a smirk and turn to walk away. That was really quick, your little fight…. Disagreement… thing was just solved in under 5 minutes. You know something with her clicked since the first time you saw her and this is probably why, she was just an easy-going person. No matter what the outcome you really just want her in your life, friends or more you don't even care anymore.

You walk around set with a smile on your face for probably the first time that week and you see Lucy walking up to you.

"Well?" she questions.

"It went well." You say simply.

"Well as in….?" she pushes.

"We decided to just be friends and get to know each other more." You say.

"Soo, are you gonna go on like, a date?" Lucy asks, you blush a deep red and playfully slap her on the shoulder.

"No! We're just friends." _For now._ You want to add but decide against it. You really regret telling Lucy this stuff now.

"Yeh judging by the other night I predict that won't last long." Lucy says with a wink and scampers off. You gin at the cuteness of your little friend. You walk back to your own dressing room to get ready for your next scene.

You sitting at the same bar, same stool, holding the same drink you did that night that you partied a little too hard with Shay. Right now though, you're waiting for her again. You made arrangements to meet here and you keep glancing at your phone every once in a while to check the time, your texts, twitter just to make yourself look less awkward to the people around you. Your eyes have been glued to the door all night and now you felt like your eyes were going to melt out of their sockets. _Does she always have to look this amazing?_ You take a deep breathe to try and calm down and shake your thoughts out of your head before greeting the taller girl.

"Hey, you're here." You say lamely.

"I' m here" she repeats and you can't help but think she's adorable, she has this big grin on her face that you can't help but copy.

"Do you want to sit?" you ask and she nods. You walk over to a small table next to one of the windows. You decide to stop sipping at your drink, remembering what happened the last time you consumed alcohol around Shay. The atmosphere around you is thick and there is an awkward silence that you haven't really experienced with anyone before.

"So…" You start.

"So…" she finishes and you can't help but giggle which seems to lighten the mood.

"Are you gonna do that all night?" You question her and you can tell she's fighting the urge to mimic you again.

"Maybe." Is all she says.

"You just failed." You both start giggling lightly, it was nice.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" she asks, already off her chair before you could protest.

"Nah, I'm alright." You say and she walks to the bar. You bite your lip to keep the groan you're holding in from coming out. It's been not even 10 minutes and you already are going crazy. This is going to be harder than you thought. You bite on your thumb nail, something you did when you were only nervous and the only thing that made you nervous was her.

You see Shay walking back with a soda in her hand and a small bowl of chips. "I got these if you don't mind" she said gesturing to the bowl of chips that she just put on the table.

"Nah it's all good, I was kind of feeling a little hungry anyway." You say taking a chip from the bowl and start munching slowly on it, just for something to do really but at the same time you were a little hungry.

"Oh, do you want to get dinner?" she asks.

"Oh no it's fine." You say, munching on another chip.

"My treat." Shay offers with a sweet smile.

You groan. "Fine."

Shays smile grows wider and she grabs your wrist and pulls you out of the small bar, you barely remember to grab your purse because you felt a bolt of electricity as soon as she touched you. You hope that you didn't let it show but she probably wouldn't have seen anyway.

You're pretty surprised at the moment, you never knew Shay was think kind of girl to eat sushi for dinner but here you are, you wonder if she knows that's your favorite. You're shown to a small little table, it's pretty quiet in the restaurant and you wonder why Shay chose it. You're sitting at a little table in a quiet corner of the store and you order your drinks along with your usual order that you get. She orders what seems like her usual and she smiles up at you.

"I was wondering weather you would like it or not but I came anyway." Shay says shyly.

"I love it." You smile. "You have great taste!"

Shay lets out a giggle, "I'm actually a huge pig." She admits.

Can this girl get any better? You wonder. "Me too!"

"You sound proud of it."

"Well of course with my amazing, hot body! Thank god for my metabolism!" You laugh and she laughs along with you. You're glad that you're the one to lighten the mood and soon enough your food comes over and you're both eating silently sipping on your cokes. You're sticking to your 'No alcohol tonight' thing.

"Mmmm" You moan unintentionally and blush a little at your slip up, "I love this place!"

Shay giggles, it's so cute! "Defiantly sounds like it," she winks "I love it to!"

You laugh and almost drop the piece of sushi you're holding with your chopsticks. "This is nice."

"Yeh, I thought it may have been awkward, you know… If none of us were talking but, it's fine." Shay says.

You can't help but smile, you were thinking almost exactly the same thing, it's not awkward at all between the both of you, it's like there's a clam aura around you guys constantly so things aren't as awkward as they seem, or you're just that good of an actress that you make it happen with your awesome lying skills.

You finish up and you're chatting with Shay about anything and everything. You're really liking getting to know the girl, you learn that she is actually Canadian, she was a model (well really who wouldn't have thought so anyway), this was actually her first big acting job and that she has seen a few of your movies.

"Oh my god! Don't remind me! I had fun, don't get me wrong but that was years ago!" You reply to Shay when she starts talking about the Texas cheerleader movie you were in.

"You were a real bitch!" she says.

"Acting! I am amazing" You gloat freely.

"That you are, I hope you can teacher me some of your awesome skills." Shay takes a sip from her coke, finishing it.

"Maybe, one day." You promise. "You ready to get going?" Shay nods and you call over the waiter and begin to pull out your purse.

"Oh no Ashley! Let me pay! My treat!" Shay says, finish for her purse in her bag.

Your name sounds so amazing coming out from her mouth but you quickly snap out of your thoughts. "No no! At least let me pay half!"

"It's fine! I got it!"

"Here" You shove a 20 dollar bill in her face. She ignores it and shoves 40 dollars into the waiters hands who was standing there awkwardly watching them argue about money. He quickly shuffled off.

"You didn't have to do that." You say.

"I wanted to" she says and stands from her chair. "I was being horrible this week, it's the least I can do!"

"I was being horrible too!" You say.

"Well then were both horrible!" Shay says jokingly.

"Fine. We're both horrible. I think the rest of the crew thinks so too, our first impressions weren't the best."

"Well we must be doing something right since we still have our jobs."

"Touché." You say as Shay holds the restaurant door open for you. You thank her and step outside into the cool breeze of the night. You breathe in a huge breath and you feel it catch when Shay loops her arm in yours.

"Would you like the night to be over yet?" she asks.

"I would have to say…. No." You say smiling as she leads you back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

You're staring up at you're ceiling and the sun is shining through your half-open curtains in your apartment. Your phone alarm is still going off but you can't be bothered moving to turn it off because you're thinking of your night with Shay. After dinner you went to watch an old movie and just hung out at the most quiet place you could find and you felt so carefree, like a teenager again. But alas, it had to end so she dropped you off at your boring, old apartment and left, much to your dismay.

You groan as you force yourself to get ready for work this morning, the only thing keeping you motivated is the fact that you'll be seeing Shay again. Gotta love the cast scenes! You have a quick shower and do everything you usually do and leave, you decide to get your coffee from Starbucks today.

You drive to set, coffee in hand and walk into the studio. The first place you go is your dressing room, it's pretty empty since you just started filming and you hope to improve it with time. You're called in for hair and make-up and you can already see that the other girls are there, including Shay along with a few others like Tamin and Keegan. Shay sends you a cute smile and of course you couldn't have missed it because you haven't taken your eyes off her but anyway… You send her a cute little smirk back. You sit on your chair and get on your phone and start checking twitter.

The scene you shot was short and sweet but pretty intense aswell. You're happen because you have the rest of the day off until tomorrow so you go back to your dressing room to start getting changed and wonder what you're gonna do for the rest of the day.

You're walking out of your dressing room when Shay comes up behind you. "Hey are you leaving?"

"Yeh I just finished, you?"

"Me too! I think it's only Lucy, Troian and Ian with scenes today." She says.

"Awesome, any plans?" You ask.

"Not really. I was just planning to be lazy and sit in front of my TV." You can't help but smile at what she says because you were planning to do the exact same thing, along with pigging out too.

"Wanna be lazy together?"

Shay laughs, "Sure! My place or yours?"

"I don't know, I know a really good Chinese take-away near my place if you want something. " You offer.

"Sounds nice! I'm kinda hungry anyway."

You begin to walk together and Shay decides to follow you in her car even though she already knew where you lived. You're happy Shay is coming over but you just remember that your place is a pig stein! _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Your thoughts have been clouded with mental images of Shay being disgusted by your apartment. You try and shake them off because 1. You're driving and can't afford to be careless on the streets of L.A and 2. Shay might not even care anyway.

You stop at the Chinese place and take your time with ordering your food and you could tell the lady was getting a little irritated with the both of you since people started coming in for lunch. Who gave a shit anyway? You grab your food and drive over to your apartment.

"Ignore the mess" you say as you turn the key to the door of your apartment.

"Oh no, it can't be worse than mine!" Shay says waiting for you to open the door.

"Pfft, I would've labeled you as a neat freak!" You finally get the door open and drop the food on the table and turn on the TV.

"Me?" she says exaggerating the question. "Nooooo. No way!"

"Oh really?" You say moving aside one of your old blankets to make room on the couch for you and Shay. You grab the food and dump it on the coffee table infront of you and sit down.

Shay follows suit and takes a seat next to you, visibly relaxing in your chair. You wonder what makes her so laid back all the time, usually you feel weird sitting on other peoples furniture incase it meant something and you practically soiled it with well, you. "Yes really, it's much worse than this!" she waves her hand around for emphasis.

"I'd have to see it to believe it." You say reaching for the noodles you ordered.

"One day." She smirks and grabs her own food that she ordered. "Is anything else on?" she asks and you realize that the TV is on some afternoon newscast that no one really cares about anyway.

"Oh look! Cake Boss!" You say turning the volume up on the TV.

"Oh my god! I love this show! Buddy is so talented! They all are!" Shay says, digging into her food already, you can't help but let out a quiet giggle.

"Yeah! Those cakes look so amazing! And the way he decorates them and makes them so stunning. I want to go to his bakery!" You say.

"Imagine how many people are there though! This show must've given them a heap of publicity." Shay adds.

"Yeh but maybe we could ask him to make a 'Pretty little Liars' cake!"

"What the hell would that look like?" Shay questions.

"I dunno but I'm sure he'll make it amazing!" You say, staring at the TV. Conversation dyed down a bit as you watched the show in a comfortable silence just eating your Chinese food. You laugh at the randomness these crazy Italian bakers do. One of the funniest moments that you like is when two of them went pigeon hunting at the park. You hear Shay laugh softly behind you and your smile grows wider. Her laugh is like a beautiful melody in your ears, you inch a little closer to her and she doesn't seem to move. Maybe she didn't notice? Your knees are touching which your both curled up in balls on the couch, you grab one of the discarded blankets and toss it over the both of you to snuggle into.

You hear Shay hum in appreciation and you smirk into your box of noodles. Now pretty much your bodies are touching except for your heads, which are just sitting there straight, staring at the tv. It was nice, you kind of miss doing this with your old best friends back when you were younger. No matter how much you liked… loved Shay you don't want to lose her as a friend. She makes everything so easy, even breathing, especially since she smells so damn nice. But whatever, you just can't lose her. You feel like you can trust her with your life, even though you haven't even known her for that long! You let your mind stop wandering and try to keep up with the show that Shay looks completely invested in. You decide that it would be best to bottle up your feelings and try your hardest not to show them.. Maybe even get a boyfriend?... Nahh to hard.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't know what you're felling at the moment. It was like a mix of relief with sadness and a little happiness. The filming of season 1 had just ended and you felt like you just had a great run! So many people love this new, successful show and you couldn't even be more thankful for this lovely family that you belong to. There was going to be a huge wrap party tonight and soon you were going to head off to London and you couldn't even believe that this was your life right now.

Shay was a totally different story though, you had gotten so close to her that she is not your best best friend; you don't know what you would do without her. She always made you smile when work was hard, always made you laugh when you needed a little pick-me-up and was always there when you felt like being crazy. But your feeling have only gotten stronger and sometimes it would physically hurt to be around her, especially if some random guy would flirt with her in front of you and all you wanted to do was claw his eyes out and tear his balls off.

You're getting ready for the wrap party; you're planning on meeting Shay at her apartment and driving her to the party. You're looking at the clock every 10 seconds to make sure you're not late. You do you're hair in a cute little up-do and put on a really cute dress that you've just brought along with a pair of heels. You plan on trying to have fun because you won't be seeing your amazing family for about 3 months. _Thank god we got signed for a second season!_ You say to yourself, in your head of course. You already can't imagine what it would be like to work without your new family, especially Shay. You wonder how you're gonna function during the break without her but then you remember you still got to do some promotional stuff so you're happy about that.

You beep the horn of your car, signaling for Shay to hurry the hell up because you were here. You see Shay run/walking to the car. You hope you didn't disturb any of her neighbors.

"Is it really necessary to honk the horn? Are you that lazy that you can't get up and walk since this is an apartment complex!" Shay says, checking herself in the mirror. You wonder why she always does that funny face but you can't help but crack up laughing because she knows exactly why you're laughing. You tease her on numerous occasions and now wasn't an exception and you quickly mimic her actions which makes her frown.

"You need to stop that" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, Shannon." You say playfully, you love calling her by her real name; it just sounded more, her.

Shay huffs and stares out the window and you take that as she's ready to go so you start driving.

You've just arrived at the wrap party and Shay still hadn't said a word to you, the whole car ride was silent. She wasn't usually like this when you teased her, you started to worry.

"Shannon, come on! I was joking!" You say swatting her playfully. She just shrugs you off and makes a move to get out of the car but you lock the doors. She turns and glares at you.

"Let me out!" She complains.

"Well now that you're talking, what's wrong?" you ask.

"Nothing." She huffs.

"Tell me." You push.

"No." She says and she doesn't sound like she's going to let up.

"Shay, you know you can trust me with anything right? Just tell me!" You realize you sound like a teenager who really wants to know a friends secret but they won't tell you so you whine and whine.

"Just let me out" Shay says and you can tell she's getting impatient.

"Sorry okay. I'll try and tone down the teasing." You unlock the doors.

"It's not that." Shay says before exiting the car and walking away towards the party.

You sit in your car for a bit, what the hell was she on about? You try and wrack your brain and search for something that you might've done to piss her off. You can't remember a single thing other than light teasing but she just told you it wasn't that. You get out of the car, locking the doors behind you and walk into the party hoping to see Shay but it looked like she already went in. You see your publicist by the door who ushers you inside and you find yourself on a red carpet of sorts and shoved in front of a bunch of cameras. You put your best 'happy face' on for the camera while scanning the room for Shay or someone you knew.

All night. The whole damn party went by and she didn't even _talk_ to you. Thanks the thanks you get for driving her there? Well that sounded a little over the top but whatever. She even hitched a ride from someone else! You throw yourself onto the bed after throwing off your shoes and stripping out of your dress. You grab your phone from the purse that you carelessly threw onto the bed and started texting her.

_I'm sorry. I won't tease you about that again I promise! – xA_

You stare at your phone for about half an hour before you can actually be bothered getting up and going to shower. After your relaxing, steamy shower you get out and check your phone. No New Messages. Not much of a surprise there. You throw it onto your nightstand and go back into the bathroom to dry your hair and get ready for bed. Just as your getting comfortable your phone vibrates from next to you making you groan. You check who its from and if it was anyone else you would've ignored it but this was from her.

_I'm sorry too. I was being stupid. Talk tomorrow? – xS_

What the hell? You hope for an explanation but you don't want to push it either incase she gets mad again. You shoot her a quick text before going to sleep.

_Alright… Goodnight, love you! 3 – xA_

You wake up and your whole body aches for some weird reason. Your nose feels a little weird and your throat is kind of annoying you. You walk down and make some tea for yourself instead of your usual coffee. You walk back up to your bedroom with your steaming mug and sit back down on the bed, looking through your phone. You wonder when Shay is gonna call. You hope it's soon though. You're really gonna miss seeing her bright face everyday, it was usually what motivated you to actually work. You loved the scenes you shot with her and you realize that your character is really damn protective of her character.

Your phone buzzes and its Shay calling, you quickly pick up. "Hello." It came out a little strangled so you clear your throat.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about my little tantrum." You could hear Shay's hesitance in her voice. You wonder what she's worried about.

"Little? You got to be kidding me, you were like a four year old who ran away from home because his mother wouldn't let him watch SpongeBob."

You can already tell Shay is frowning. "Well if you're gonna be mean again I'll take back my apology and hang up, also SpongeBob is cool!"

"Fine! Fine" You say, saving yourself. "I promise not to tease you for a little bit anymore okay. And I never said SpongeBob wasn't cool!"

"Well you made it sound like you thought it was uncool!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"YUH-HUH!"

"What the hell are we doing?" you say finally realizing how stupid you sounded.

Shay giggled."No idea but it certainly woke me up.

"Oh so you're in bed right now?" You say playfully.

You could practically see Shay rolling her eyes. "Mind out of the gutter."

"Alright, alright! Well I'm gonna get dressed, I think I'm coming down with some sort of cold or something." You say coughing a little.

"Oh okay, take care. Hope you feel better." You hear the bubbliness of Shay's voice disappear.

"Bye, love ya Shannon."

"Love ya too, Ash" and you both hang up.

You're happy you have fixed things with Shay. It feels like a part of you is missing every time you don't at least text each other each day. You can basically feel your heart break a little every time you have some weird argument with her. She is your rock and friend or more, you can't lose her. You established that ages ago. You just need to repeat it once in a while.

Why can't you just die? Like right now, you wouldn't mind. _God, if you're up there! Take me now, I think my time has come!_ You're interrupted from your thoughts from another coughing fit. You groan as soon as it stops and throw your head against your pillow. You hate getting sick, it traps you in a box called a room and you can barely move. The only thing you do is crawl to your kitchen and grab medicine and stuff. Your floor is littered in tissues and you refuse to see a doctor. You blow your nose once again and discard your tissue on the floor. You reach into the box for another one realizing you have none left.

You can't go outside like this, you can barely walk and you feel like your gonna cough out one of your lungs. You reach for your phone and text the only person who you think won't really care about the pig stein your apartment is right now.

_Hey umm… I'm sick and need some more tissues. Can you please bring me some? – xA_

You hope she doesn't call because then she might hear how you can't really talk right now. You lay down and close your eyes, trying to concentrate on the smell of the eucalyptus rub you applied onto yourself a few minutes ago. You phone buzzes next to you and you crack an eye open.

_I'll be there in 5. – xS_

Is she worried? You hope not because she might yell at you and you doubt the pounding in your head can take that right now. Your literally crawl out of bed and down to your couch which is located near your door. You keep the blanket wrapped about you and you hold onto the bottle of cold medicine you have. You take another swing of it and it burns your throat as it goes down. You hope for a little relief while she's here.

Just as you get comfortable on the couch you hear a knock at your door and you groan. You reluctantly get up and walk over on shaky legs and open the door. You know your not looking your best. Your hair is disheveled, you have no make-up on and you're probably as pale as a ghost with a red nose. Your blanket is still wrapped tightly around you and your sniffing every 10 seconds.

She looks at you worriedly and a little angry too. "Hey" you say weakly. You see a shopping bag that she's holding and you thank god that you have such a caring friend.

"What the hell Ash? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Shay says pushing past you and into your lounge where she glares at the almost finished cold medicine bottle and looks around a bit disgusted by the state of your apartment. She clears the coffee table of the discarded food and tissues that have been lying there for days. She sets down what she buys and motions for you to come over.

"Well, come in" you say sarcastically before waddling over to Shay and sitting on the couch. You grab the tissue box she brought as soon as she unpacks it and yank it open like a wild beast. You watch as she unpacks a bunch of other stuff she brought along with her.

"Now you're gonna lay down and I'm going to take care of you now. Okay?" Shay says in a demanding tone, you just nod and does what she says. You lie down on your couch, coughing a bit and Shay shakes her head disapprovingly.

"You should've called sooner." She says grabbing the chicken soup she brought with her.

"Yeh well, I didn't think it would get so bad." You croak out.

She kneels down beside you and tries to spoon-feed you. You feel like a child and it makes you roll your eyes and Shay frowns. "When was the last time you are?" she asks.

You shrug and looks over at the discarded food, It may have been a day or so ago that you last ate and you just now realize how hungry you are but your reluctant to eat because your throat hurts too much. She shakes her head again she shoved the spoon to your face. You open your mouth reluctantly and swallow the soup, wincing as you do.

"It can't be that bad!" Shay says as she grabs another spoonful.

"It hurts" Is all you croak out and she shoves the spoon into your face again. You swallow and glare at her.

"I'm doing this to make you feel better okay, you don't have to eat it all, just a bit more." Shay says and keeps feeding you. After your like a quarter way through and you feel like your about to knock that damn spoon out of her hands she stops.

"Okay you stay here and try and rest, I'll make you some tea." She says, she turns on the TV for you and goes off into your kitchen like she own the place. You sink down into your couch and try and sleep, you can hear the TV in the background and Shay messing around in your kitchen.

Shay comes back to minutes later with a put of tea with a lemon beside it and a bottle of honey. You look at the mixture with distaste. You barely drink tea let alone add lemon and honey. "I know this doesn't look that nice right now but its good trust me." She squeezes the lemon juice into the tea and put a bit of honey onto the spoon and scoops some tea out. You're reluctant to open your mouth but you do nevertheless. The taste is weird but you want help but notice that it sooths your throat. You hum contently and you see Shay smile.

"See, I told you." She says giving you another spoonful. "Okay now if you want more get it yourself but just rest for now, I'm gonna clean up."

You wake up, not realizing that you fell asleep in the first place and you look around. Your apartment looks like it first did when you moved in. Looks like Shay cleaned everything. There was not a single tissue on the floor and the only thing there was a box of tissues, the half drunken tea and the bottle of honey. You figured Shay put the soup in the kitchen and you see a trashcan next to you.

Shay comes down the stairs holding a trash bag full of tissues. "Hey sleepy head. Felling alright?" she asks you when she notices you're awake. She's wearing rubber gloves and her hair is tied in a ponytail. You can't help but smile at her appearance; she looked like a typical housewife without the apron.

You realize that she throbbing in your head went away some-what she your throat doesn't hurt as much as before. "I'm feeling a little better. Thanks Shay."

"Not a problem but I expect you to use that trashcan!" she says with a slight laugh. She knows how messy you really are and that you probably won't use it anyway, but you might make an effort. Just for her.

She comes down and sits next to you, her face is calm and she smiles down at you and you stare up at her, getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. You're staring directly at each other and you feel your heart beat increase. There is something in her eyes that you can't really place, she moves a stay hair of yours behind your ear and your breathing hitches. As soon as she realizes what she did her demeanor changes, she retracts her hand like it was on fire and shoots up.

"The soup is in the fridge, heat it up if you need to, keep drinking tea and call me if you need anything. I have to go, sorry Ash. Feel better" she says, grabs her jacket and leaves. You sigh when you hear the door shut and you stare up at your white ceiling. Just a few seconds ago you were staring at something much more beautiful. You wonder what happened. Your breathing has gone back to normal but your thoughts are racing. What has been up with her lately?

It's been a week and you feel like yourself again. No more sore throat, no more aches everywhere, no stupid mucus in your nose and you have finally washed your hair. You can finally go outside and smell the damn air. You can't wait to get started on your break until your phone buzzes.

_Hey umm... I think I caught your cold. Come over? - xS_

You can't help but smile. Break can start later on, right now you gotta take care of your girl! Well she's not exactly yours... yet.


	6. Chapter 6

You're on your laptop, scrolling through stuff. It's the evening and you're already dressed in your pyjamas and your sitting in your bed, bored. It's New York! Why aren't you doing something better with your life? _Yeh why aren't you?_ You question yourself. You sigh. This was getting depressing. Suddenly an idea hits you. You grab your laptop and run into Shays room without knocking and shove it in her face.

"Woah there! What are you trying to show me?" Shay says with a surprised look on her face. Looks like you caught her doing something weird with her hair. You decide not to question it.

"I think we should ustream with our fans!" You say and she frowns at you in confusion. "Ustream, you know? That's thing I do where It's like a live video chat with the fans. They'll love it if your there too!"

"Oh alright let me just get ready then!" Shay says and runs into the bathroom.

You jump on her already messy bed and bring up the website. "Shay, you don't need to 'get ready' you look fine! It's just a ustream come on!"

"No no no. Just wait two seconds!" Shay calls out and you just laugh at her antics. Shay comes back and jumps on the bed next to you in her floral pyjamas. You look at them with distaste.

"What?" Shay asks frowning while looking down at her pyjamas.

"Floral, ick." You say and make a disgusted face at her. She just glares at you.

"I think it looks nice." She says grabbing a drink.

"Whatever." You say. "Were gonna start soon alright." You click on the button that starts the ustream and it automatically tweets so you already have a few viewers even though your own screen is still a little blurry. You suspect people were stalking your twitter. Whatever.

"Shay we're on!" You say and Shay moves closer to you staring at the screen a little lost. You can tell she's a bit surprised at how fast the comments are going.

"How do you slow it down?" she asks.

"I already did." You say smirking.

"Oh.. Wow." Shay says and she concentrates on reading the questions from fans while you get a bit more comfortable.

The ustream was fun! By the end you ended up being all silly with Shay but it was all good. You decided to end it since you ran out of things to talk about and the chat was going so damn fast that you couldn't see anything! By the end of it Shay is sitting really close to you, basically leaning on you and you close your laptop. Shay is already on twitter checking out the fans again.

"Liked it?" you ask.

"The fans are great! They just watch us do whatever, I bet they would watch us sleep if we fell asleep during the ustream!" Shay replies with a giggle, scrolling through her mentions on twitter. Oh yes she was a full time iPhone girl by now.

You laugh, "That would be creepy, I don't like thinking about that.."

"Naww don't worry. I would never let any creep hurt you Benzo!" Shay says and tackles you on the bed, discarding her beloved iPhone.

"Oh thanks" You say smiling and she glares at you. "Oh you know that I'll protect you too!" You say and you're lying flat on your back on the bed and she's hovering over you, you had just noticed the position you are in and you feel your cheeks flush.

"You better" Shay says and tumbles off you, lying down next to you so your both staring at the ceiling. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like without Pretty Little Liars? If we never met each other?" she asks.

You frown, you have never really thought about it, you just lived. Look at you! You're in New York laying in bed with your best friend that you made through one of the most successful shows currently on television. You realize you can't imagine life without it, or without her. Mainly because you don't want to think about it, "No, and I don't think I want to." You say and turn to face her.

"Me either." Shay says and smiles at you. She cups your cheek and your breath gets stuck in your throat, you heart picks up and she kisses your forehead. You sigh at the feeling as a siver runs through your body. Her lips linger on your skin and you hope that the feeling stays there forever but she pulls away all too quickly and stares back up at the ceiling. You sigh contently and find her hand.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks, interwining your fingers together.

"Sure" You say. '_Forever_' in your heart.

You rub your eyes and look up at the time, it's around 12pm and you're happy you are off work for a while. You try and move to your back but you notice another body is stopping you. You see a lean, tan arm snaked around your waist and you know its Shay behind you. You smile and hold her hand and snuggle into her as much as you possibly could. She makes a sigh of content, still sleeping of course and you find it adorable. You close your eyes once again, savoring the time and the feeling that this gives you. You finally feel whole somehow, like lying here with Shay is just what you need to feel complete. Your whole body in warmed up by your shared temperatures and butterflies are going crazy in your stomach. It's the best you've felt in a while and you don't want it to end.

You crack your eye open again sometime later and you notice it's been another hour and you fdeel some movement behind you, you hold on tighter on instinct, wanting this moment to last but it doesn't feel like the other person is trying to move more than just waking up.

"Good morning" You say and she yawns. You feel her breath against your neck and you shiver.

"How long have you been up?" Shay asks, voice full of sleep.

"Not long, just woke up around, now." You say and you turn to face her, she smiles up at you, this is perfect. "I want to stay here all day."

"But then we won't get to see New York!" Shay says looking sad.

"We have more days for that, right now I want to be here." You say, not caring how weird or cheesy that sounded and snuggled closer into her. You know that this isn't exactly appropriate for 'friends' to be doing but she doesn't seem to be complaining so you think it's fine.

You feel Shay's heart pick up in pace and you listen to her calming heartbeat, it's like music to your ears. "I guess we could stay here for a little while." Shay wraps her arms protectively around you and rests her cheek on your head.

You feel like your in heaven, just having Shay here with you, sharing an intimate little moment with her is worth not seeing New York. You've never been this close to her in the whole time you've been friends, you've always been too shy or too scared. It was only Shay who could shake your confidence down into a crumb. You feel like you could almost fall asleep again and you nearly do until you hear Shay say something.

"Ash… what are we?"

"Best friends of course!" You reply hesitantly, you know you want to tell her, it's so close to breaking out of you and you're so close to her at the moment and it feels more than perfect. Why not tell her? Oh yeah, you're freakin scared.

"Yeh but.." Shay says but she trails off.

"Hmm?" you hum.

"Don't worry" she says snuggling back into you.

"Yes." You say. It seems to catch her off-guard because she releases her hold on you.

"What?" you can see the fear in her eyes. You think you know what she's scared of.

"I know what you were about to say." She blushes and so do you. You don't want to say what you think out loud incase you got it all wrong. You look up into her eyes and she stared back at you, you can tell her thoughts are consumed with questions and it all read in her eyes. You could read her like a book and you thought it was one of your best attributes. It's one of the reasons you stayed with her for this long, you saw hope.

You're broken from your train of thoughts when soft lips connect with yours. Your whole body explodes with emotions and you don't realize she's killing you until she takes your bottom lip between her lips. You look into her eyes and can tell what she's thinking, as soon as you saw panic fill her eyes you plant your lips on hers roughly and kiss her with everything you ever had. You've only dreamed of this but the real thing, it was like magic. You know how people talk about fireworks when they kiss the one they love? Well this is what was happening. She saw stars, fireworks, firecrackers, the lot! You roll each other over so that Shay was now lying on her back and you straddle her without breaking the kiss, at least now she can't run.

You pull away from her because breathing became necessary and your eyes flutter open, you never even realized they closed in the first place. You watch as she opens here eyes too and you look at each other, small smiles becoming bigger and bigger by the second until you're both grinning and giggling. Did that really just happen? It's no time for questions though, they come later.

"Wow" Shay breaths out, not breaking eye contact with you.

"Agreed" You say and you reluctantly roll off her but you snuggle back into her anyway.

"How long?" she asks. You don't need to think about he question because you know, ever since the day you saw her you wondered what those cherry pink lips would taste like and now you do, it was a special 'Shay' flavor, sweet mixed with peppermint. You don't want to scare her though, you had just kissed her and it still doesn't feel real so you turn the tables.

"You first."

Shay inhales, you can feel her chest rise slowly next to your head and deflate as she breathes out. You can tell she's thinking because she still hasn't said anything. You give her time and you sink into her, listening to the sounds of her heartbeat decreasing in speed as she comes down from her high from kissing you. You smirk, you made that happen.

"Remember that night.. We were out for drink and we had just finished our first day of filming and we were trying to get to know each other, and I started dancing with you. I think I was partially drunk but not drunk enough to forget the night ever happened, either way I still had some alcohol in me or I would've never gotten so close to you. I don't know what attracted me to you, I barely knew you yet I just wanted to hold you all night. I don't know how to describe it…" Shay sighs, you remember that night clearly in your head. You were scared too, scared that she was going to turn away from you and run, which she did but she came back. Thank god she came back.

"I know, I think I felt it too." You say in a whisper but you know she heard it because you can feel her body relax when it was once tense. "You ran."

"I know, I just… I didn't know why I was doing that and why I was feeling that way towards you, it was all so new to me and it sort of scared me in a way. It was like Emily, it amazes me how much I'm like her but when I took on her roll I was nothing like her. I've changed so much and it kind of went way too quickly for me, I needed time to think." Shay says, you take it as some sort of apology/explanation, not that you were demanding one or anything but it was nice to know why. "Thank god you came back though, I would've never had the guts to talk to you again."

"So in a way… I saved us" You say and look deeply into her eyes.

"In a way.. you did." Shay says smiling back at you, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

You feel your heart swell up at her admission and you kiss her again, you love the height different between you, it was just perfect, even lying down. The kiss was sweet, different from the first one. It was slower; more relaxed yet still had the same amount of passion that she wanted to give out. You knew you loved her and you tried to convey what was too early to say.

You pull away from her. "Still want to get up or…?"

Shay shakes her head, "I want to stay here forever."

A grin makes its way onto your face as you snuggle back into her and close your eyes. She wraps her arm protectively around you and closes her eyes too, her breathing goes steady and you can tell she's either relaxed or asleep again. This couldn't be more perfect. You close your eyes and nuzzle into her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. _Forever_.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up, it's been around 2 hours. You can't sleep again for that long after you've been asleep like all night already, your body has been so used to random work calls that it doesn't really have a set time to wake up but it's awake now. You're still in the same position you fell asleep in, you nuzzle as close as you can get to the taller girl that you've fallen for and inhale her scent. It was like a drug to you, that sounded really cheesy but it's true. Maybe all those love stories are right; you just can't get enough of the person you're with. It's like a fantasy that has come true.

You feel her stir next to you and you look up at her, she has a slight smile on her face and hazy eyes. She stretches and yawns at the same time, kind of like a cat. Cutest cat you've ever seen. You look up at her. "Good afternoon."

"Did we sleep for that long?" she asks, eyes scanning to the clock on the table beside them. "Wow it's like 1pm."

"I know, don't care much though." You say, you don't think you've let go of her yet and you're not planning to.

"I really want to see New York though, with you." Shay says with pleading eyes. She looks down at you and you fall for her puppy-dog face, who wouldn't anyway?

"Fine" you groan and get off the bed, immediately missing the contact you had with her. "You owe me cuddles later."

"You can have all the cuddles you want tonight." Shay says with a wink and you feel yourself blush. "I'm gonna go have a quick shower kay, and then we can go."

"Sure, I'll uhh.. I'll go back to my room and shower." You say, grabbing your discarded laptop and walking out of the room. You all but run into your room and shut the door, you sigh. Your clouded brain had finally cleared and everything had finally dawned on you. Shay felt the same way, this whole time? Maybe she just realized it though; maybe that's why she was acting all weird. Maybe she just came to terms with it and accepted it, or maybe she accepted it a long time ago and was just as scared as you were.

You step into the shower and let the warm water run down your naked body, you can feel your muscles relax at the heat and your shower becomes steamy quickly. You close your eyes and let flush your crazy thought away just for a little bit more and you remember that smell, her touch, her lips on yours. You remember her face when you woke up that morning, the tremble in her voice when she was trying to tell you exactly what you wanted to hear, the smile on her face after you kissed her, the beating of her heart. It made your body quiver in the good way, a shiver ran down your spine and butterflies erupted in your stomach. You didn't know weather to throw up or cheer. It was actually happening and now you have 3 months to enjoy her, 3 months to be alone where nobody knows and you have around a week in New York together. Life couldn't get any better.

You get out of the shower and try and dry yourself off quickly, you wonder what you're going to do with Shay around the city but you hope you can be yourselves. You put on some jeans and a jumper since it was winter and all that. Hopefully you wouldn't be spending too much time outside though.

You walk back into Shays room and she was in the middle of getting dressed. Damn you should've knocked but the door was half open anyway, you gotta warn her about that later. You quickly step out of the room, well after quickly sneaking a peek of that smooth tan skin of course but you don't want to disrespect her privacy. You knock on the door and you hear her fumble and curse. You suppress a giggle, Shay only swears when she's freaked out.

"Be with you in a second." She calls out, you can hear her quickly fumbling with items in the room.

"It's me" you yell back and she opens the door.

"Since when do you knock?" she asked.

"Since you decided to leave the door half open while you got dressed." You glare at her and she blushes.

"Oh, yeh I forgot about that. You should've closed it!" she whines.

"Don't turn this on me lady." You say and she frowns. You smile up at her and kiss her between her brown and she blushes. "You're too cute."

Shay blushes more and you just smile at her. "So where are we going?" you ask.

"Don't know, I was hoping you'd show me around." Shay said walking out of the room with you, carrying her big red coat.

"But it's cold." You whine as you put on your coat, getting ready to get your face assaulted by snow.

"Deal with it." Shay said mockingly and you scoff. You walk out of the hotel and of course, your face was assaulted but you knew that was going to happen. Shay didn't seem to mind much, she grew up in Canada for Gods sake! She's like immune.

You make a beeline for some shelter and walk into the nearest Starbucks, Shay quickly following you. "Want anything?" you ask but she shakes her head.

"I'll bye my own coffee, and don't argue. I don't want to have a fight over whose paying in Starbucks." Shay says and you just shrug and order you normal skinny latte with caramel.

As soon as you both have your coffees you start to walk along the snow covered streets. It was a nice walk, the breeze wasn't that bad and the snow seemed to have calmed down. Your coffee warmed your whole body up as you sipped it every few seconds. Shay was in step with you, drinking her own coffee and her other hand buried deep within the pocket of her coat. You look at her and she seemed to be looking at the surrounding building, marveling in their beauty while you marveled over her beauty. You felt like such a sap but you didn't care, you looked down at the hand in her pocket and without really thinking about it you stuck your free hand in there and held her hand. She looked back at you when she felt your hand and smiled, you smile back at her.

You loved how relaxed you were with each other, like nothing had really changed, you could just touch the way you've always wanted to. You lead her into central park which was covered in snow. You led her to the fountain which you imagine to be frozen solid, that would be cool but alas, the water was still running. It was probably super cold though. You wipe the snow off one of the benches with your sleeve and you sit with Shay and you just and get as close to her as possible for shared warmth, and other reasons but whatever…

The scenery was amazing, like the ones you see in the photos, you know the one with the trees without leaves, snow covering the ground and the branches had snow resting on them, the New York buildings were clearly visible in the background and the fountain along with the wind created a nice atmosphere and sound. You sip your coffee over and over again, the hot liquid acting like a body heater on the inside. You look your arms with Shay trying to get a little closer.

"I wish I had a camera to take a picture of this." You say staring at nothing.

"Me too, iPhones are crap in this type of situation." She says.

You hum contently and lay your head on her shoulder, she rests her head on yours and it's perfect. Like something out of a movie, its so dam cliché but you can't help but love it type of moment.

There's a question that you really want to ask right now but your not sure if now is the best time. Should you wait until you at least go on one date, if she ever wanted to. Was she ready to face the world with you? She probably wasn't, she wasn't like you. Sure she was confident but this was a totally new part of her that she never knew even existed in her. You understood because you were scared too, but you really wanted to take her out, properly.

"Ash." Shay asks and you hum as your reply. "What are we… I mean, what does this mean?"

"You mean us?" You say, you can hear the echo of your voice inside your head from your ear being pressed up again shays shoulder.

"Yeh" Shay breathes out.

You shrug as your answer. "I don't know. But mostly I'm concerned about you." You lift your head off of her shoulder and look at her. "I don't know if your ready and I don't want to push you." You meant every word you said and you hoped Shay could see how serious you were being.

"I'm fine with it," she says. "I, I want to be, you know, more than friends with you, but I don't want to rush things. This is all very new to me and, I just, I don't want to mess it up" Shay says almost whispering the last part.

"I know. This is all new to me too, I've never felt like this about another woman before and I really don't want to mess it up." You say, you want to add that she was the only person that she has ever felt this way about but you couldn't rush things now, not after she told you not to.

"This is really nice." She says, "I've never had quite this type of relationship before."

"What? With a girl?" You say curiously.

"No, with a best friend." Shay says and you can swear your heart almost melts. You look at her with pure adoration and she's blushing. You've never felt so lucky in your life, you feel like you don't deserve this yet you have it. She is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen in your life and she wants you, that's the part you can't get over, she actually wants you.

"Me too." You breathe out and close the distance between the both of you, kissing her softly and lightly. No one knows you here so your alright, she kisses you back with the same amount of tenderness and wraps an arm around your waist. You can feel heat rush through your body as you massage your lips together. You take her bottom lip between your lips and suck on it softly and let go with a quiet 'pop'. You pull away from her and look at her through your clouded, heavy eyes. Her eyes are darker than normal and they had just fluttered open. The sight was so beautiful that you almost forgot you were in one of the most beautiful cities in the country.

You smile and she smiles back, it's something that you always do after you do something intimate with Shay, even before you guys were like this, it was their little thing. They could tell what the other was feeling and these smiles, these genuine half smiles were ones of pure content and happiness. You go back to your old position, with your head on her should and she rests her head on yours. You loop your arms together again and stare into nothing.

"You never told me," Shay says.

"Told you what?" you ask.

"How long you felt this way about me."

"You really don't need to know." You say, you really don't want to tell her the truth incase it freaks her out but you don't want to lie to her either.

"I told you, it's only fair." She says in a more demanding tone.

"You really don't want to know though." You argue and look into her eyes back again effectively making her frown.

"I really do." She demands again.

"I will tell you," you whisper and kiss her softly, "one day," you whisper on her lips and kiss her softly on the corner of her mouth; you can hear her breath hitch. "I promise." You whisper in her ear, kissing her just below her earlobe then trailing soft kissed down her jaw and settling upon her cherry, red lips.

You stand up and her eyes are still closed, you smile at the fact that you might just have the same crazy affect on her as she has on you. You grab her hand softly and pull her up, her eyes opening to face you. "Let's go, I'm cold" You say smiling, interwining your fingers and walking with her behind you, never letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 2 days since she kissed you and revealed her feeling and you revealed your and you only had 3 more days at New York together before you took off to London. You completely forgot that you were going until Shay reminded you. You were actually talking about what you were doing when you went home and you completely went blank at the "London" part. You wanted to make the time at New York extra special now since you were going away so you haven't even left Shay's room. You even paid for your room already and just moved into Shay's room.

You had a little mission now though, you had no idea what you were going to do but you knew you had to, and you wanted to leave her on a good note. You stayed up most of the night while she slept thinking about what you were going to do, you knew this city like the back of your hand, it took a while for the whole plan to formulate and it made you feel really cheesy but for her, you'd do it. Especially since Shay really likes that type of cheesy stuff.

It was early in the morning and you had to send Shay out somehow, you really hadn't thought it through that far but never-the-less you'll try. You spent all night writing the cards but now you had to make it work and put your trust in people you didn't even know yet. You wriggled out of her grip and you felt her stir and wake up, you made a fast move to hide the cards you were holding behind your back.

"Mmm, where you going Ash? Come back." Shay said, still half asleep and her bottom lip was jutting out at a attempted fake sad face.

"I'll be right back." You said and tear your eyes away form the cuteness of her face that would most like you place you right back onto the bed.

Shay fell asleep again, curling into a ball since she had nothing to hold and fell back asleep. You smile at her, she was so weird. You watched her sleep for a little while; wow this was creepy but whatever. You tore your eyes away from her face and placed the first card onto the nightstand. You really hoped she would look there when you didn't come back. You got dressed as quietly as possible in the best outfit you brought that also suited the damn weather. It was snowing again, much like the other day.

You step out of the hotel and make a beeline for central park. It was the nicest place they'd been and the most peaceful since they came. You found a florist; it was a woman who looked nice enough, probably in her 50's looking content surrounded by flowers even though it was freezing outside. You smiled warmly at her hoping that you came off as nicely as possible. She smiled back at you, "What can I do for you dear?" she asked.

"I need a favor," You say, "My friend is going to come by here soon, she is tall, tan and has long black hair. If you can give this to her I'd really appreciate it." You hand over the card with instructions and she smiles up at you.

"Sure, no worries dear. Did you want anything else?" the lady asked.

"Sure, I would like some lilies." You say, remembering one of your favorite movie references, "and a couple of those balloons up there." You hand over your money and she hands you a bouquet of lily's and a couple of pale colored balloons. You thanked her and walked away to your next destination.

You opened the door of the shop by central park and made your way over to the shop keeper. He eyes your flowers and balloons and could already tell what you wanted. "Let me guess, a box of the finest chocolates?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes please," you say, you knew it was predictable so you didn't mind much. "Also I need a favor, if you could give this to my friend when she comes in, she is tanned with long black hair and really tall. She will most likely look a little lost or confused, I think you'll know when you see her." You say and you hand over the card with the next set of instructions.

"I'd be happy to." The shop owner said. It must be you're lucky day since no one is being grouchy to you, or it may just be the way your eyes lit up every time you talked about her. You walk out of the store, chocolates, flowers and balloons in hand. You smile at your handiwork but now the waiting begun.

You walk into the coffee shop nearest to your end destination and they give you a weird look. Not a great start, you hope you can convince them to do you a favor. "Hi" you say walking up the them and they nod at you, "can I please have a tall, skinny latte with caramel, can I also order a chocolate croissant but can you give it to a girl who is tall, tan and has long black hair. Her name is Shay and she'll come in asking for it and when she does can you give her this?" You say thrusting the card into the workers hands. He looks at you like your weird, he obviously doesn't understand what she was trying to do, especially with all this stuff in her hand but she didn't expect a teenage boy to understand. They'll understand later.

He goes off to probably talk to his manager t see if it was okay as you wait at the register, a line forming behind you of busy, grumpy New Yorkers. "Alright," he says when he comes back, "is that all?"

You nod and give him the money for both items and he gives you your coffee and you go. You walk up the road to your final destination, that sounded cool but you don't think too much about it. You have to make this romantic. You go inside and take the elevator to the top floor and wait, not before shooting your girl a wake up text if she hasn't already woken up.

Shay hears a buzzing sound next to her, it's on the table but she can't really be bothered picking it up but she does anyway. She cracks an eye open and see's that it's form Ashley who still wasn't back yet. How long had she been asleep for? She look at the text;

_Hey babe, put on some nice, warm clothes and read the card on the table next to my side of the bed. Don't reply and if you do I won't answer. xo –Ash_

What? She looked over to the nightstand curiously and there was a card, she couldn't see what it said but she decided to play along with Ashley's little game. She got changed as instructed, slipping on her favorite big, red coat and following the instructions as the card read;

_Go to the place we first visited on our trip to New York. Find a lady selling flowers._

Well that was pretty straight forward. She walked to central park, the wind was picking up around her making her face really cold. All she wanted to do was go back to the room, cuddle up in bed and wait for Ashley to come back but she didn't think she was going to come back until she found her, so she pushed forward. She looked at the bench that they sat on just the other say, smiling at the memory. The bench looked exactly like it did the other day, covered in snow before Ashley wiped it off. She looked up, scanning the area until she spotted the flower stall.

A lady was sitting there all wrapped up drinking something she suspected was tea or coffee. The lady's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her. Do I know her? She thought as she walked up to her.

"Shay?" asked the lady and Shay nodded. She lady smiled at her and gave her another card.

"Thank you," Shay said still a little confused. She turns and walked a little bit before reading the card.

_There's a little shop just up the road, it's full of your favorite deserts._

Shay started walking; she knew exactly what she was looking for, a chocolate shop. She just needed to make sure she went to the right one. She saw a little one just up the road, it looked cozy, sort of like a place Ashley would go to. Shay walked inside, the bell rang as she opened the door and the shop-owner looked up at her and smiled warmly. She smiled back, unsure of what she was looking for. She walked around the chocolate shop, did Ash hide a card in a chocolate box or in a corner or between sweets? She bites her lip in concentration, what if this was the wrong store? She makes a beeline for the exit, feeling stupid.

"Shay!" calls a voice and she turns around. The shop-owner comes up to her, card in hand. Shay looks at him in relief. "Sorry I didn't know if it was you or not, I just wanted to make sure."

"It's me," Shay answered taking the card from him.

"I don't know what you're doing but good luck, or have fun, whatever works." He said taking his position behind the register again.

"Thank you!" Shay calls back to him and walks out of the store to read the card.

_Don't you just love the smell of coffee in the morning? I brought you a chocolate croissant. _

Starbucks; Shay knew, Ashley was obsessed with the place. She walks down the streets of New York City, trying to find a sign that said Starbucks around. She scans the area, hoping that it was somewhere close incase she got lost in this huge city, she didn't know it very well at all. She looks around a corner, it was one of the busier areas in the city, there were people everywhere but she saw a Starbucks. It looked a little packed but she went in anyway, she was a little hesitant incase she wasted their time and they just got mad at her. She walked into the café, the smell of coffee assaulting her nose in a good way; just like Ashley she adored the smell of coffee. She took her place in line, hand buried deep in her pocket. When they got to her, she noticed the kid was young and a little stressed. "Hi, I was wondering if anyone put a croissant on hold or something." Shay said, she felt a little dumb.

"Is your name Shay?" the kid asked and she nodded in repose, already used to randoms knowing her name for no good reason except Ashley telling them. She hoped they didn't try and find her on Facebook or something.

"This is for you." The kid said, handing her a croissant and another card under the napkin.

"Oi why does she get a free one!" a random in the crowd shouted but Shay just walked off. She sat down on an empty seat, trying to scan the café, which normally wasn't this large for any sign of the blonde girl. She couldn't see any blondes that resembled her blonde so she read the card, taking a bite of her croissant. It was so damn yum!

_I'm in an Empire State of Mind._

Shay openly giggled at what she saw; only Ashley would write something as blatant as that. She sat at the coffee shop for just a little longer, making Ashley anticipate her more. Was she being timed? Would Ashley leave or something? Shay finished off her croissant, cursing Ashley or not buying her a coffee too and took off towards the Empire State Building.

It was a pretty easy building to find, of course, it's famous for god sake! Shay just stared up at it for a while; she knew people were on the roof, was Ashley there? She walked inside and was warmly greeted by the person at the desk.

"Shay?" she heard her name and walked towards the person at the desk.

"Yeah." Shay nodded and the lady pulled something out behind her, it was a bouquet of lilies. They were so beautiful and Shay's eyes shone. She took them, thanking the lady and was pointed in the direction of the elevator.

Inside the elevator was a man who pressed the buttons, but for some weird reason he was holding balloons. "Shay?" he asked and she nodded. He handed her the balloons and smiled at her. "To the roof." He said and the doors closed, taking you up to the top floor. The elevator made Shay feel a little funny and her ears felt weird too but it was always like that. They reached the floor and Shay waved to the man and headed for the stairs.

Shay's legs were about to fall off but she finally got up the stairs. The smell of the lilies kept filling her nose and reminded her of Ashley; it was kind of what pushed her, oh and Ashley of course. She got to the top and a nice old man waved at her, she scanned the roof for the familiar blonde hair, and right at the very end of the Empire State Building, leaning against the rail, looking down at New York City was her blonde.

Shay marched over to her, ignoring everyone in her path, her eyes never left that blonde hair swaying in the wind. "Hey." She said, surprising the other girl who turned around and she was greeted with a huge smile and chocolates being shoved in her face.

You jump on the spot when you heard her voice. She came; it was all that was running through your head. She looked stunning and was shivering a little but your shoved the chocolates in her directions.

"Hey," You say shyly, your breath leaving a little cloud of fog.

"Mind explaining what all this is about?" she asked, her smile never faltering.

"Well, Miss Shannon, I wanted to do something for you, something that will hopefully make you not forget me while I go to London." You say.

"I would never forget you Ash!" Shay said looking a little offended.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant, I hoped that you wouldn't find some other guy, or girl while I was gone that would treat you so amazingly because if anyone had you I'd expect them to treat you amazingly. But now, if I can have you I want to treat you like that. I brought you up here because it's one of those places where memories are made you know? I wanted everything about what I'm about to do special so, Shannon Ashley Mitchell, will you go on a date with me?" You say, your whole body is tensed up and you're waiting for her answer, you never stop staring into her eyes but you can't read them. You know she's thinking, probably making you wait on purpose.

Shay started laughing, actually laughing. You frown and huff, you put in so much effort in such little time into this and she starts to laugh!

"Ashley! I, I can't even, Oh my god. That was so cheesy and so not you! I can't believe you did this!"

"I know it's cheesy!" You huff, "but you like it!"

"I really do." She says her expression now serious yet she's smiling.

"So…" You started to get impatient.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She says.

You squeal and jump up and down like a little kid, you hug her with everything you have and you can feel the lilies and the balloon strings on the back of your head as she hugs you tightly back. You pull back, still not letting go of her and you settle your lips on hers in a soft yet deep and passionate kiss. She pulls you in tightly, she deepens the kiss by running her tongue on your bottom lip, she has never done that before and you groan but give her entrance immediately.

You can feel her tongue on yours; her taste is so much stronger than you thought it would be. Your soaking up every part of her as much as you can on top of her thick, red coat. You explore her mouth, licking the top o her mouth and you can feel her moan into your mouth. You really don't care that your in public right now and you don't want to break away but breathing was becoming a problem so you reluctantly pull away.

Your eyes flutter open, not realizing you closed them in her first place and you meet her eyes. No one around you matters as long as you have her. You can't help but giggle at her flushed face but you expected yours to be the same anyway.

"How did I get so lucky?" You breathe out.

"I was thinking the same thing." She whispers.

You refuse to let go on her at this moment, for the first time since she got here you look around and you have caught a lot of attention but they turn away as soon as you spot them. You look back at Shay and you can tell she is looking at the view from where you're at. You cans see almost everything from up there. You turn around in her arms and lean against her front. Her arms wrap protectively around your waist, the flowers and balloons still in hand. She rests the chocolates on the railings.

"Thank you so much. I will never forget this." Shay whispers against your eat and your knees buckle.

"I'm just happy, you're happy." You say. "Let go of them."

"Of what?" she asks.

"The balloons?"

"I don't really want to."

"Just do it." You command.

Shay releases them and you both follow them with your eyes as they go higher and higher into the sky. It was like them, they were so high right now, from the world, from the ground, with each other. It was like the balloons, as long as they stayed like this they would keep climbing. The only problem was that they could run out of gas and fall. Fall back down to earth; it brought a tear to your eye. This was no time to think about things like that, you just asked her out on a date, you were no where near the top just yet. You just hope you can get there in time before they ran out of gas. Shay hold you closer, the balloons were getting sucked up by the clouds, lightly travelling with the direction of the wind. Just going with it.

Just go with it. It will be fine. You won't fall. Although you already have, in the good way, you won't fall into the darkness, no. You will fall into her, into the sky, higher and higher you'll fall.

And you hope she will too.


	9. Chapter 9

It was your last day in New York, your last day of your time with Shay and the day of your date! You didn't know weather to be excited or upset, instead you just flowed through with the day but you couldn't help but be nervous about tonight. You weren't trying to do anything too fancy, just a dinner date, a walk through Central Park because at night it was amazing, maybe a little walk through time square, their last glance at New York for a while.

It was around 6pm in the evening, you sent Shay away from the room for a while so you could get ready; you wanted to see each other at the restaurant since you took the time to get all dressed up. You figured you'd just hang out somewhere while waiting for her.

Your hair was wavy along your shoulders, it was one of your favorite hairstyles but you decided to tidy it up a bit more this time. You slipped into a dress and slipped on your big black coat and a pair of heels, you added a necklace around your neck and a few bracelets. You left the room and went to your hangout, it was the hotels bar but it was better than being outside in the cold. You sent a quick text to Shay telling her it was alright to go and get ready and you made sure to hide behind the wall of the hotel bar as she walked in.

After sitting in the bar for a whole, having a little drink; not too much of course and got hit on by the bartender. You felt your phone vibrate in your hand and saw that Shay was ready to come down. You rolled your eyes at another one of the bartenders dumb pick-up lines, threw some money on the counter, grabbed your purse and left. Why were guys so stupid? The bartender was not amused by your attitude but what did you care. You walked out of the door and to the restaurant speedy Gonzales style. You checked your reservation and took your seat, waiting for your gorgeous brunette to show up.

Of course in no time Shay showed up looking absolutely magnificent. You had abandoned your coat at the front when you got in and your eyes washed over Shay as she offered her coat to the coat man. Her hair was straight yet still had that gorgeous 'Shay' volume in it. No one could ever get their volume in their hair just as perfect as Shay. She walked over to you, her cheeks already flushed and you notice your palms are sweaty. Your stomach erupts in butterflies and you wipe your hands on your eyes incase she wants to touch them. The last thing you want is for Shay to be grossed out by your sweaty hands.

She comes to a half in front of your and you stand up to greet her, you stare at each other for a bit before you make the first move and hug her but you pull away quickly. "You look….." you breathe out but you can't form a good enough word to describe her in your brain right now.

"So do you," she replies like she can read your mind. You blush and sit down, she follows suit and sits down opposite you.

It was the first time that things had actually felt, weird. This was an actual date with the woman you loved; it made everything that much more nerve wracking. You had to be perfect, in everything you did.

"So what do you want to get?" You ask Shay, trying to break the silence.

"I don't know, what do you think would be good?" she asks, your eyes are glued to your own menu.

"Ummm, I was thinking the chicken." You say scanning the menu over and over again just so you could avoid her eyes and possibly the need to throw up form those damn butterflies.

"I was thinking the lamb," you hear her say. You shut your menu and look up at her, she is still looking at the menu intently. She's very picky of her food, you know that already.

She closes her menu slowly and looks up at you, her face is soft as she looks at you and she has that shy little smile she does when she's playing Emily. That character was really growing on Shay. To anyone else it probably looked like you were having an intense staring competition but they couldn't see the gazes in your glazed eyes, full of pure love and adoration on your part. Maybe on Shay's too, you hope.

The waited came up and cleared this throat causing the both of you to look up at him, "are you really to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the chicken,"

"And I'll have the lamb." Shay said and you handed him your menus.

"Any drinks?" He asked, trying to juggle the menus in his hands.

You look over at Shay, she can choose tonight. You give her a little nod and she smiles at you. "Red wine please." She says and the waiter goes away.

The music playing in the background sets a soft mood, no one is talking too loudly in the small restaurant, and all you could hear was the mindless chatter of other people. You bring on of your hands to rest on the table and she brings her hand up too, taking your into hers. She holds in and caress's the top of your hand with her thumb. You feel your muscles in your arm react to her touch, they always relaxed when she touched you. You interlock your wands together and you can't help but smile stupidly. It's still a mystery to you how you managed to get her.

"I want to know about you." Shay says, breaking the silence between you two.

"You know a lot about me." You say, meeting her soft gaze.

"I want to know more, I want to know about the woman I have come to adore." Shay says, a sudden color popping up onto her cheeks.

"Well, there's not really much of a story to tell…."

"Tell me about.. When you knew," Shay said.

"Knew what?" you asked, moving your eyes away from her gaze, you know exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb." She replies.

"Not right now, anything but that okay."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to scare you away." You say seriously.

"Nothing will scare me away alright, it's fine." She reassures you but you don't want to tell her just yet.

"Later, another time, I promise." You say, begging her with your eyes to drop the subject.

She sighs outwardly and looks up at you. "Then, tell me when, you started liking women."

Thank god for the change of subject! "Ummm, I don't really know. I've never really had time to really think about it because I worked a lot, but I also never really labeled myself. I just thought that I liked guys because everyone else liked them but then I met you and… well yeh."

"That's kind of like me," Shay says. "I always thought I was straight, I had never had feelings for other women before you but I had never felt as strongly as a guy as I feel about you."

A whole new set of butterflies erupt in your stomach and your heart squeezed at the confession. Could that mean she loved you? Shay was flushing a lot now and took a sip of the wine that had been left on the table. You shift the position of your hands so that yours was onto of hers and your start caressing it, just like she did to you.

"Me either," you say and you can see her physically relax.

Your food had been brought to the table and you let to of each others hands to start eating. The food was amazing! You're really happy that you picked this restaurant, you could almost moan at how good it tastes.

"This is amazing!" Shay says, flicking a bit of hair away from her face. You reach over and tuck the stray hair behind her ear. You run your fingers over her ear and your hand lingers there for a bit. "Thank you," she says shyly.

"No problem," you pull away. "This really is amazing!"

"We should go somewhere; you know where you can eat a lot of food and stuff. I really want to go to France and just eat everything!" Shay says.

"Even the snails?" you joke.

"Even the snails!" she replies and you both giggle.

"Okay, if we go to France and you eat snails, I'll eat..."

"A rice-bowl full of wasabi when we go to Japan!" Shay dares.

Your eyes widen, is your own girlfriend trying to kill you? Wait.. Was she your girlfriend? "Agreed!" you say and try to put the happy face you had back on and not the totally readable, I-just-had-an-intense-thought face.

"Is something wrong?" Shay asks, oh yes, you slipped.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" You say, she frowns. Everybody knows that's the biggest lie in the world but she doesn't press the subject on you.

You had left the comfortable atmosphere of the restaurant and were now in the serene atmosphere of central park at night. It was pretty empty, snow fell slowly and the wind was even colder. You hugs yourself as much as you could with one hand since your other hand was still occupied by the taller brunettes. Shay is shivering cold and she moves your joined hands into one of her pockets, the gesture was adorable.

"So, I kind of wanted to sit at 'our spot' for a bit but it's freezing so do you want to go to the inner city or back to the hotel?" You say, yes you had officially dubbed that park bench, 'your spot'.

Shay shivered again, you could feel the tremble in her hand. "Lets go walk around the city, sorry to cut it short but I can't stop shivering." Shay's teeth chattered.

"It's alright, I'm freezing too but I don't think walking around the city would do much." You say as you turn and walk the other direction, casting a backwards glance at 'your bench'.

"There is always somewhere we can run into if we get too cold, it's also not far from the hotel." Shay had gotten a lot better at finding her way around New York since that duck and goose chase around the city.

"I'll lead the way," you smile one of your brightest smiles and pick up the pace a bit, maybe getting warmer as your muscles worked.

Time square was so bright that you couldn't even see the stars. People still walked around with purpose at this time of night, it was weird. A lot of people were staring at the large billboards and light around the city.

You took in it's beauty, standing in the middle of the side-walks and just staring up at everything, cuddled into Shay with her arm wrapped around your waist. It was like those things you see in the movies.

"We're too cheesy for our own good." You state.

"We're meant to be, Ash!" Shay says and holds you closer, planting a kiss on your forehead. It was probably more intimate to you than it was to her because you feel a warmth flow through your body.

"It's been a great night" she comments, "I would pick spending a night in New York with you over anything else right now."

"What do you mean by right now?" You ask, faking offence.

"Well, unless something better happens with you and totally beats this moment then so be it." Shay says, not even showing a sigh of hesitation with the tone you used. She knew you far too well. It was like dates were a waste of time or something.

You grabbed a coffee from a cute little cart and started to make your way back to the hotel. It suddenly dawned on you that tomorrow you'd be leaving and you won't see Shay for a month, it makes your heart drop down into your stomach. You keep walking with her even though your head is racing a million miles an hour. This relationship thing was only new, they weren't even official girlfriends' yet, and would she stay?

You arrive at the hotel room; you take off your clothes and start to get ready for bed. You brush your teeth together, making funny faces in the mirror like kids in the bathroom. You crawled into bed together and held each other, face to face.

"You leave tomorrow." Shay said, her normal, happy tone was now a sad one.

"I know. I'll miss you." You say and you peck her on the lips, letting them linger for a bit.

"I'll miss you too. I don't know what I'm gonna do for the rest of the break." Shay hold your tighter and you wrap and arm around her.

"Relax," you say, "I'll be back, I'll try come back sooner if you want."

"No, enjoy London! I've heard it's beautiful." She comments but you can tell it's only half true.

You shrug your shoulders, 'I know something, someone more beautiful than anything else I've ever seen in my life."

Shay blushes, "You're amazing, you know that?" she kisses you on the nose and you squirm.

"What are you on about? I was talking about Ollie." You joke but as soon as Shay face falls you feel bad. "I'm joking! Of course I'm talking about you, silly!" You swat her lightly and she smiles.

"That was mean." She says.

"And you're adorable when your upset." You poke her cheek.

She grimaces, "Whatever." She smiles bashfully.

"Umm," you start.

"Yeah?"

"I, I'm not trying to push this or anything, whatever this is. I've just never felt this way about someone before, it's all very high school I know, but we never really grow out of that stage, or I haven't really since all this has mostly been me but, what I'm trying to say is," You take a breath, "I lo- really, really, really like you and I really hope you feel that way too, and if you do would you be my girlfriend?" Your heart feels like a block of lead that had just fallen out of your body. You had almost dropped the L word but you quickly recovered but you still felt incredibly venerable. The fear or rejection settles into you as you wait for Shay's answer. With every passing second you just get more nervous.

"I, you're, I really, really, really like you too and, Yes!" She says, you can see her eyes water and you realize that yours are too. Your insides explode and your heart is put back in its right place, beating hard against her chest. She's finally, actually, yours.

You run your hand through her thick, brown locks. Nothing has ever felt smoother or softer than her hair. "You mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without you!" You say, a tear rolling down your cheek and you don't even make a move to wipe it away, you hold her gaze.

"I'm so glad I met you, you're my best friend and more and will forever be." Her statement is barely above a whisper and her lips and hovering close to yours. Tears are pouring out of her eyes and you can feel her fast heart beat against her chest and your pretty sure yours is going the same pace, faster maybe.

"I love you." You say abruptly that you don't even realize it rolled off your tongue. It was only a matter of time though; you could barely hold it in the first time you kissed her. You feel panic sweep through your body but she tightens her hold on you and you relax into her.

Shay has tears pouring out of her left, right and center, she buries her face into your neck and you can feel the moisture. "I love you too." She breathes into your neck and you shiver at the contact. Both of you are crying uncontrollably and you reposition yourself so that you can look into Shay's eyes. You can barely see the brown orbs in between your tears and hears but their still there, glistening with the love you have for each other.

You lean into her and kiss her, you can taste her salty tears on her lips as you take her bottom lip in between yours, sucking it. She moves her lips along with yours sensually; you fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. You roll her over so that your on top of her, you grab her soft, brown locks in both you're your hands and kiss her harder with passion. You run your tongue over her bottom lip and she grants you entrance gladly. You can feel her hands running up and down your sides and it's making you crazy. You need some skin to skin contact now; you'd give anything to touch that amazing, soft skin right now.

You remove one of your hands from her hair, your tongues battling for dominance with each other. You trail your hand down her side to the bottom of her tank. Her breath hitches and she pulls away, you don't stop kissing her. You move down to her jaw line and place small, quick kisses along it until you get down to her neck. You tease, bite, like and kiss her neck, searching for the sweet spot that you know she has. You know you find it when she lets out a throat moan.

You hand draws lines on the edge of her tank, you fingertips lightly brushing over her stomach a few times until you finally slide your hand under her top. You can feel her stomach muscles clench at your touch and you keep assaulting her neck, marking her as your own. Your fingertips were on fire with each centimeter you trailed along her stomach it grew more and more hot.

You're both panting and she had probably finally remembered how to move because she slides both her hands under your Lakers shirt. You feel goose bumps following everywhere she touches. You move your mouth to the other side of her neck and remove your other hand from her hair to cup her face. You pull away from her neck and you look into her eyes which were darker than normal. Shay decides to take charge and lifts her head up to grab your lips in a searing kiss. You kiss back ferociously and she plays along with your roughness. You move your other hand down her shirt to meet the other one underneath it. You run your hands up her bare sides and you feel her shiver. She runs her hands along your back, up and down as she kisses you. Her hands reach your bra and you pull away from each other.

She stares at you again, her eyes dark and lips swollen and she looked sexy as hell after you messed her hair up with your hands. She was seeking approval and you gave it to her by capturing her lips in a kiss again. She easily un-hooks your bra and cups your breasts in her hands. You pull away from her and tilt your head back, letting a loud moan of pleasure come out of it. She massages your breasts with her hands and runs a thumb over your nipple, instantly hardening it. You let out a throat moan and lean into her touch.

Your body seemed to have connected with your brain again or vice-versa because you run your hands straight up and cup her bra-clad breasts. Her panting gets heavier as you run her hands higher. She removes her hands from your breasts to hold her arms up so you could remove her tank. You slip it off with ease and you reach behind to un-hook her bra. Every part of her was glowing and you were finally going to see her amazing breasts in all their glory. You slowly slip off her bra, making the moment last longer and as soon as you get it off you throw it away and just stare, you eyes growing darker and darker and you feel the heat in your body rush all the way through and land in between your legs.

They were beautiful, she was so beautiful. "You're beautiful." You breathe out, your eyes still not leaving her breasts.

"Thanks." She says shyly and you realize you're being unfair on her. You lift yourself off her, peeling your eyes away from her gorgeous breasts and straddle her waist, sitting on top of her. You pull your top off and you slide your bra off with ease since it was already undone. You're both staring at each others bodies, taking in every inch of glowing skin that is being shown. It was probably the most beautiful sight you've ever seen.

Shay's hair was sprawled out all over the pillow, her chest was rising and falling heavily with each breath she took, her toned stomach shone in the small amount of light emitting from the window and her face was glowing yet had a pinkish tint from being flushed. You lean back down and place a gentle kiss on her lips, one, twice, three times. Your chests are millimeters away from each other. The kiss turns heated and you lay your body on top of hers, your breasts finally touching and rubbing against each other with every move you make. Your nipples are hard and so are hers. She moves her hands up and down your back, cupping your breasts every few seconds while your hands are firmly on either side of her head, running through the thick, soft locks of hair.

You feel Shay squirm beneath you, she pulls away and you let a whimper escape from your throat. She smiles devilishly and flips you over so that she's on top. You get an overwhelming sense of pleasure form her being on top of you, taking charge. She kisses you deeply and you moan loudly but it's muffles by her kiss. Her hands are exploring every inch of your body while yours are stock-still next to you, still surprised by what she did your body isn't connected to your brain at the moment. She massages your breasts and tweaks your nipples. You pull away from her hot mouth and let out a deep moan. She kisses your jaw line and attacks your neck while you finally find movement in your hands and grab onto her hair, seriously it was amazing hair.

Her tongue licks every inch of your neck, she bites, kisses and sucks at your neck and collarbone, exploring, trying to find your sweet spot. You squeak as soon as she sucks on that spot just above your collarbone and she knows she's found your spot so she bites it, marking it as her own and licking the fresh wound. She trails her kisses down to your chest, she isn't even hesitant at this point and your breathing is getting uncontrollable. Your chest is rising and falling erratically and your arching your back, trying to get some more contact with her. She licks the valley in between your breasts and you know what's coming next. She pulls away from you and looks up at you, her eyes almost black by this point and seeks approval. You nod and she dives onto your nipple, sucking it and licking it, exploring. You moan deeply and all the liquid in your body goes all the way in between your legs. It's a bloody river down there right now. Your whole body is throbbing and your blood is pumping hard. Your panting heavily as she starts to work on your other breast. You don't know how long you'll be able to control yourself for. She's making you crazy right now and you don't want to stop but you know you have to. This might be taking it too far right now, especially for a new relationship.

"Shay," you pant, "I, I think we should stop."

She stops what she's doing and looks up at you. "Did I hurt you?" worry printed all over her face.

"No! No!" You reassure her, "It's actually quite painful to say this but I don't want to go too far just yet."

Shay nods in understanding and drops down next to you and you both lie next to each other, face to face just like before.

"You mean so much more to me than you may think and I don't want to lose you just because we moved too fast." You say, you wonder if she can take you seriously right now, well she's not staring at your chest so that's a sign.

"You'll never loose me, I love you." Shay says to reassure you, "I promise I won't push this, it's important to me too."

"Thanks," you say and cuddle up into her. "Is this enough right now?"

"Hmmm, a hot blonde, shirtless and bra-less in my bed cuddling with me? Yeah I'd say that about alright with me." Shay says with a humors' tone which makes you giggle.

"I love you too." You say, giving her another quick kiss so that things don't get too heated again and nestle yourself in the crook of her neck. She wraps her arm around your bare torso and you smile contently, breathing in her scent. It was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a latest chapter. chapter 11 should be up soon! ;)

* * *

><p>You're fidgeting around in your seat; the flight couldn't have been longer! You groan and people around you are giving you weird looks but you hardly notice them, a certain brunette is on your mind. A certain tall, tanned, amazing, beautiful, perfect, sexy brunette, you could go on. You feel cramped in the tiny airplane seat and the food tray in front of you is starting to smell since you haven't eaten anything, scared of throwing up.<p>

You walk off the plane, grab your bags and you really hope she remembered to pick you up. Why would she forget anyway? There wouldn't be any reason , right? You walk into the lobby and you search the place a bit, your eyes are looking everywhere but you can't seem to find your girl. It still made you smile when you said that. Suddenly you feel warm arms envelop you and you know it's her again because your heart rate has picked up.

"I've missed you!" Shay says into your ear, her hot breath making your body tingle.

"Me too, it wasn't as fun without you." You say, holding her as tightly as possible.

"I hope you didn't have too bad of a time," Shay says pulling away from you, "sorry but there's a lot of paparazzi inside and they could easily come in here."

"Oh okay." You're not in the mood for paparazzi at all right now.

"I already got security to make sure that they stay away but we can never be to sure, lets just go to your place alright." Shay says, picking up your bags.

"No Shay!" You try to stop her.

"It's fine Ash! I carried them here remember, but they feel 10x heavier now. Gosh!" Shay over-exaggerates and it makes your giggle. She smiles to and continues to walk to her car.

The bags were loaded into the car and you got inside, doors locked and windows up. "I am so tempted to kiss you right now." You say.

"Well your just going to have to wait." Shay says, smirking.

"I don't want to wait." You whine.

"I told you, there are cameras everywhere!" Shay says and you groan.

"Just one really quick, please!"

Shay looked right at you and you can tell she really wanted to as well, it's been a bloody month and you start work in only a few days now! You can tell she's having an internal battle, she really wants to but she is worried about the paparazzi and the publicists getting all pissy. All that was as far from your mind as possible right now.

"Fine one." Shay agrees and that's all you needed. You pounce on her like a lion that hasn't been fed for days. You attached your lips with hers and push hard, you can tell she's trying to fight it but you push harder, sucking her bottom lip and licking it, trying to gain entrance. She lets out a whimper and you take that chance to shove your tongue down her throat. You caress her tongue with yours, her taste is like a drug to you. She starts to massage your tongue, trying to take the power but you fight with her, you grab onto the back of her neck and pull her closer. You're whole body feels like it had just been lit back up on fire, the fire which had disappeared in London. Without her it was like part of you was missing or wasn't alive, you couldn't be 100% you.

Shay pulls away, trying to catch her breath. "Wow, I really fuckin missed you."

"You should curse more often, it's fuckin sexy." You say to Shay and wink, still trying to catch your breathe.

"We're going to your place, right now." Shay says and wastes no time in pulling the car out of the parking lot and onto the road, almost speeding.

"What's the hurry?"

"I said I fuckin missed you didn't I?" Shay says, her eyes never peeling away from the road she was trying to destroy. You look at her, her eyes were slightly darker than normal. Ohhh, that's why. You smirk.

As soon as you walk into the apartment, Shay behind you carrying your bags you barely have any time to register anything before you hear a thump and are getting pushed onto the couch with Shay on top of you kissing you. You kiss back eagerly as soon as your brain begins to function. Your legs are dangling over the edge of the couch and so are Shays. She separates your legs with her thigh and slides it in between your legs. You gasp at the new sensation it caused, fire re-ignited in your body and sent a wave of heat to your core. You pull away from her lips and start attacking her neck, she rests her head on your collarbone, you can hear her panting and it just eggs you on.

You bend your right leg a little so that it touches her core just like hers touches yours. You hear her gasp and she bites on your collarbone. You gasp then moan as she licks the wound. She runs her hands down your body, all while pushing her leg harder against your core, making you unintentionally rock your hips against it. Your body is flushed and you really want to get these clothes off. You start to run your hands down Shays back and under her top, feeling her hot skin underneath. You run your hands up her back, taking her shirt up with your hands and pulling it over her head, she raises her hands so that you can easily slide it off her and your left with nothing but a black, lacy bra.

Your eyes are glued on her chest, you rock your hips harder against her leg and take her breasts in your hands over her bra. You run your thumb over the already hardened nipple and tease it. Shay whimpers, "Take it off." She says, more like demands.

You meet her demands and reach over to the back to unclasp her bra, it easily comes off and you dive right in for her golden globes with your mouth. You run your tongue over her nipple and she lets out a groan. You can feel her rocking against your leg, harder and faster each time, you wonder if she's as wet as you are right now. Your panties are soaked and you don't even care, you try and take as much of her breast in your mouth as you can, sucking and nipping on the hard bud. Shay's head is resting on the crook of your neck; you can feel her pant against your neck and kiss it occasionally. You move your mouth to the other breast and hold the other one in your hand. You do the same things as you did with the other one.

There's a knock at the door. "Did you lock it?" you ask.

"Yeah, don't stop" Shay says, voice full of lust.

"Their not leaving" You say, grinding against Shay harder as you try to ignore the sounds coming from the door.

"They will, just ignore it." Shay says, blinded by lust.

"Ash I know you're in there! Open the door!" You hear a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Ugh it's Lucy, what great freakin timing." You say.

"Can we make them wait, pleaseeee." Shay begs, her eyes as black as coal yet she's giving you the cute puppy eyes.

You almost give in. "Not unless you want them to see me fucking you on this couch."

Shay groans, "you know saying things like that won't make me stop."

"Yeah I'm teasing." You say, trying to squirm from underneath her but she won't let you leave.

"Open the bloody door!" Lucy yells and you both groan and finally pull away from each other.

"Fix yourself." You say before Shay totally forgets that she's actually topless and opens the door. You quickly throw on your shirts, straighten out your jeans and fix your hair. "Stop the face!" You say, almost doubling over in laughter as she does her 'mirror face.'

"Shut up." Shay pouts, you kiss the pout away before opening the door.

"Finally, what the hell were you doing!" Lucy says, storming into the apartment.

"Oh hi, London was great, thank you." You say sarcastically and shutting the door behind the tiny brunette.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Lucy says, "What did you do there?"

"Same old, same old" you say casually, sitting on the couch next to Shay, leaning on her heavily.

"In London?" Lucy says, snorting and sitting next to you, "Oh Shay, when did you get here?"

"I picked her up from the airport." Shay says, flashing Lucy her gorgeous smile.

"You guys are so bloody cute." Lucy says and you both blush and share a quick glance at each other before she notices anything. "So work in a couple of days."

"Ugh." You say, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at your face, "Nooo."

"Come on Ash! It's better than a ton of other jobs people have." Lucy says, giving her knee a squeeze.

"Ugh I know, but ugh early mornings suck!" You complain, but it is actually better, working with tons of people you love, especially Shay. You get to see her every day, glowing like usual. You'll probably be glowing too. Would people notice though, should you tell them?

"You'll get used to it," Shay says, caressing your hips, out of Lucy's view.

"Mmm yeah." You mumble, leaning more into Shay absentmindedly. Her touch ignited you and you could feel your blood pumping harder around your body. You feel her hands exploring and pushing their way under your top, you cough to cover up gasping.

"You alright?" Lucy asks, having no idea what Shay was doing behind you.

"Never better." You say, relaxing more into Shay's touch. You're now leaning your back against Shay's chest and you have to fight yourself with everything you've got not to tilt your head and taste her lips, those pink, luscious, inviting lips.

"Well I should go now," Lucy says, clearing her throat. You didn't notice that it got silent. "Do you need help unpacking or?"

"No, Shay will help me, it's fine." You say quickly. You stand up, missing Shays touch already and hug Lucy. "Thanks for coming."

"Just happy you got home safe." Lucy says, letting you go and walking off towards the door. "Have fun." And she was gone.

You let out a sigh of relief and turn to Shay who had a huge smirk on her face. "You're such a tease!"

"Yeah well, I wanted to continue what we were doing before." She says, coming closer to you, like an animal who just saw a huge piece of juicy, red meat.

"No, I need to unpack remember." You say turning to your suitcase which had just been dumped at the door.

"Boo." Shay says, pouting. You fight with all you can not to give in.

"Later." You say and go off to start unpacking. Shay joins you with a frown on her face.

"I'm mad at you now." She jokes and you kiss her frown away.

"Don't frown, you'll get frown lines." You say, looking down at your messy clothes, you've never been good at packing.

Shay scoffs, "Well now you can just unpack by yourself."

"Then no lady kisses for you tonight." You tease, heaving your suitcase into your room and throwing stuff into the closet.

"What are you doing? Channeling Santana?" Shay says, following you into your room but still not making a move to help you.

"No, I'm warning you." You say.

"Fine." Shay huffs and joins you on the floor, but instead of helping you throw things into your closet she does to the closet and starts to fold. "You really need to be a lot neater." You just stick your tongue out at her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and for being such great support :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Guys, I am actually getting bored with this story, I also can't get my mind out of the gutter! help! :S So this chapter is really boring at the start because I had no idea what i wanted to do but I really hope you'll love the ending. I have no Idea where to go from here. I'm also writing a Spemily fic but I won't post that until I'm on track with this story.

Dear PLL Luver, Please make an account so i can actually talk to you! Same goes for all you other anons!

Now off to the Chapter... There's probably quite a few mistakes but it's 1:30am, I have school tomorrow and I'm cold so yeh. I really don't care.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Are we gonna tell them?" you ask as you drive to the studio on your first day of filming for the new season, you are really excited but you can't help but miss those couple of days where you just had Shay to yourself, it was amazing!<p>

"About us?"

"Nah about the weather." You say sarcastically and roll your eyes.

'No need to be rude, it was a question." Shay defends herself.

"Well whatever, so yes or no?" You ask, you wonder why you didn't actually talk about it before… Oh right your mouths were occupied with other things..

"I don't know, do we want them to know?" Shay asks, "What about Marlene? What would she think, do they allow this stuff?"

"I guess so, it shouldn't be too bad, it's not like they'll fire us or anything." You say, unsure of what you want.

"Well I'm fine with it I guess, maybe not right now like the first day and all but, later?" Shay says and you nod in agreement.

"Do you really think they'd care?" You ask, curious now.

"Who?" asks Shay, fiddling with the radio.

"Marlene and the others." You say.

Shay looks up from her fiddling and seems to be contemplating it, "She shouldn't really have a problem with it, especially her. I think it's mainly the producers that won't like it, incase we you know.. break up."

"We won't though" You say worriedly.

"Break up? No! no, no, no. no, no, no, no!" Shay says without hesitation.

"Good, I really love you, I don't really know what I'd do if you left me." You say, the last part barely in a whisper.

Shay reaches over and grips your right hand which is holding on tightly to the wheel, you didn't even notice how tense you were until now, her touch relaxes you. "I love you too Ash, more than you'll ever know, my heart beats crazily when your around, even now and I'm telling you now it feels amazing."

You smile at her as your eyes start to water. "You so amazing and beautiful and.. You're too much. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world and if I wasn't driving right now I'd kiss you, I really want to kiss you."

"Well hurry up then!" Shay says, slapping you playfully.

You laugh along with her and drive along to the studios, as soon as you pull the handbrake down Shay grabs you from the back of your neck and kisses you. She's taking charge and pushing you further into the car seat, you really like this side of Shay, and it's totally different to her usual sweet and cute side. You try and fight back, try to regain some dominance that you never even had but try anyway. Her tongue finds a way into your mouth and starts massaging yours, it's a feeling that you'll never get tired of, it sends electric shocks down your body and down into your core.

You pull away reluctantly, "not now, we have work and I don't know if I'll be able to hold back."

Shay sighs, "I want you so much right now, this is so unfair!"

"I don't know how I'm going to go all day without touching you." You say and realize you sound a bit creepy and blush.

"We always have wardrobe changes" Shay says, trying to instill some hope into you, using a sexy wink.

You just laugh, probably not the reaction she wanted. "In front of the wardrobe people, no Shay. Calm down!"

"Says the girl who wants to touch me all day." Shay jokes and you flick her on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She exaggerates, "that could bruise!"

"I could give you more" you tease and you bite down softly on Shay's neck.

Shay moans in pleasure, "No no no! stop the make-up people will hate me!"

"Well at least you know you're loved." You say smiling at her.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go before we're both hated!" Shay says, getting out of the car.

"But at least we'll still both be loved!" You say hurrying out of the car to join her.

The first day of work was great; you're back in your apartment now with Shay sharing Chinese food. You hum in content as you were starving for most of the day. You're watching an old Pretty Little Liars episode on the floor with Shay on the other side of the coffee table.

"You're the best Emily!" You comment as you watch Shay do her thing on the screen.

"And you're the best Hanna." Shay says back at you.

"Well duh!" You say and end up with a pillow slamming into the side of your head. "No kisses for you tonight."

Shay jumped on you and started caressing your face. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

You laugh and kiss her anyway, "You're so adorable!"

"I know." Shay says, you're teaching her to be snarky now.

"I think I'm a bad influence" you comment.

"Well you have corrupted me in many ways." Shay says giving you a sly wink and all you do is laugh. It feel like home, you want her here everyday and not to leave. You wonder if it's alright to ask her to move in with you… but it's only been 3 months.

You wake up the next morning, you back snuggled into Shay's front and her protective arm wrapped around your waist. You wish you could stay like this all day but you had an early morning call. You wriggle out of her hold and she wakes up.

"Where are you going?" Shay asks, sleepily.

"Work remember." You say, wiping the sleep from your eyes. "You start later don't you."

"Mmhmm" Shay replies, half asleep.

You walk over to her sleeping form and give her a kiss. "See you later alright."

"Mhmmm" she replies before turning around. You smile at her cuteness and start to get ready before walking out the door.

The crisp morning air is cold against your skin and your breath comes out in a little fog cloud. You wrap your coat tightly against your body and drive towards the studios, roads almost empty. 6am calls suck. Your phone vibrates and you see that you have a text from Ryan, one of your long time friends who you haven't talked to in a while.

_Hey, I couldn't really sleep and I'm up early and bored, you? –R_

_I'm on my way to work. xA_

_Ohh can I come? –R_

_Sure, just for a bit though. xA_

_Yeh I'm gonna go meet the guys for lunch later anyway -R_

_Awesome xA_

_See you in a few! –R_

You end the conversation there after seeing a police car and almost shitting yourself. You pull up at the studios and think about Ryan. The last time you saw him was… ages ago. Why did he all of a sudden text you? You'll ask him later.

Ryan comes in a couple of hours later, you've just finished one of your scenes and Shay has yet to arrive. You accidently walk past Ryan as you didn't even recognize him until he cleared his throat and you turned around.

"Hey Ash." He said, waving awkwardly at you.

"Ryan! Hi! Oh my god, it's been ages!" You say giving him a hug, there's no awkwardness with you.

"Yeh I missed you." He said, giving you a small pat on the back before pulling away with a shy smile.

You slap him playfully. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much really," he says, "I just got back to L.A, I'm looking for a job in design."

"Oh wow nice! I just gotta say, you look so different!" It was true, he was thinner and had more hair on his face. He just had this aura about him, good vibes. His style had changed a lot too and you can't help but really like it.

"Thanks," he said and looked away from you, "You look great too."

"Yeh it's make-up." You dead-pan.

"No! You are beautiful." He said and looked away from you again.

"Oh thanks, well I need to go and get ready for my next scene. I'll be back later yeh." You say and he nodded, running a nervous hand through his hair as you took off towards your dressing room.

You push the door open and you were about to get changed when you saw Shay standing there in nothing but her underwear.

"How was work babe?" She asked coming closer to you, ever so slowly.

You're speechless; she had a red, lacy bra on along with a lacy, red thong which showed off enough to make you speechless. You raked your eyes up and down her body, shamelessly checking her out as you stood still, unable to move.

Shay laughed, "Are you going to answer me?" she was in front of you now, cupping your law in her hand and her lips inches away from yours.

"uh…." Was all you said before you felt soft, wet lips on yours and you were being roughly pushed up against the door. You finally noticed what was going on when your head hit the door and you started kissing back fiercely, you probe her lips open with your tongue and fight for domination. Shay ran her hands up your back and pulling your shirt up along with it. She tore it off you, not caring that it wasn't really yours and discarded it on the floor.

"Does this door have a lock." Shay asked, whispering onto your lips and panting as she started planting kisses along your jaw and your neck. You let out a throaty moan as she sucked the spot on your neck that always made you crazy.

"Here" You say and lock the door before re-connecting your lips with Shay's and clutching at her bare hips. Shay grabbed your ass and squeezed it and you let out a little squeak that was muffled by Shay's mouth. She lifted you off the floor and you wrapped your legs around her waist, she rolled her hips against your center and you audibly groaned, pulling away from the brunettes lips and tilted your head back against the door. Shay attacked your neck again as she let you slide back down onto the floor and spun you around until she pushed you onto the couch.

You lay on your back while Shay floated on top of you, you still had a skirt on and she was only in her underwear. Shay's eyes were as black as onyx and her hair cascaded around her face and tickled your chest. "You're so beautiful" she said because kissing down your chest to the middle of your cleavage, you arched your back to get some more contact; Shay took the opportunity to unclip your bra and remove it. She tossed it onto the floor and started to feel up your breasts, but it wasn't rushed like they started, it was sensual and slow, like Shay was studying every part of you. Shay slowly let the tip of her tongue flick over your hard nipple and you whimper, arching your back again for more contact. She kept flicking her tongue up, down and around your nipple, teasing you so much that you felt like you would combust. You felt that she could sense it because she finally wrapped her lips around your nipple and sucked on it. You groan, you can feel all the heat in your body spread around you, the only sound you can hear is your heartbeat pounding in your ears and the sound of your breathing which is getting deeper. You feel Shay let go of the breast she was working on and lick her way to your other one and do the same thing. You hiss at her, this teasing is killing you and your core is on fire right now and you feel wetter than ever.

You latch onto her head and pull her up to meet your eyes. "I want you to touch me." You say. It was time, you were ready and you knew Shay was too and damn you fuckin needed it, who cares where you were.

Shay looked scared, "Are you sure?" she asked and you just nod and pull her in for a kiss. You feel her body come closer you yours, her hand wandering from your chest to your stomach, you could feel it tremble and you kiss her slower to help her relax.

You pull away from her, "It's alright." She looks at you and nods before moving her hand to your skirt and slowly taking it off, you arch your hips up to make it easier for her to remove it. Shay starts to kiss you again, slowly this time with just as much passion as any other kiss but she takes her time to explore your mouth. You wrap your arms around her neck and you can feel her hand coming closer to your navel. Your stomach muscles clench under her touch, she runs one of her fingers over your damp underwear, making you tremble. You pull away from her and gasp at the contact but you still need more. Her hand travels back up to the top of your underwear to pull it off. She hovers above you to remove them from your body and the air hits your burning center. You completely naked under the woman you love and aching for her touch.

"Please Shay, please." You beg grabbing her hand, "Touch me" you guide her hand with your own to your burning center, as soon as her hand hits your slit you groan. You push one of Shay's fingers against you to add more pressure and you groan again. You can feel Shay's hand shaking under your touch but it just added to the pleasure. You bring her finger higher to your clit and slide her finger between your wet folds until it hits your clit and you rub it slowly. You hear Shay gasp as her finger touches your clit, you let go of her hand and grab onto anything you could reach.

"Rub it, make circles, do anything please!" You bed and Shay listens, she slowly started to move her finger up and down the in circles, she crawls on top of you again, never moving her hand from it's please on your clit. You moan in please. "More" you pant and you feel Shay's pace pick up. You start to pant, her fingers were like magic.

"Put one in" you instruct and you feel Shay's finger move down from your clit to your entrance, she circles it a bit until she slides it in, she moves it in and out, curling it in different angles. You almost scream when she hits your spot.

"Fuck" you pant, "again" Shay curls her finger in the same spot again and you moan. Shay mvoes her thumb to your clit and starts to rub while finger-fucking you. "Fuck, Shay Oh my god!" You could feel your orgasm building up, Shays pace got faster and soon the room was full of panting, moaning and gasping. You were so close, you felt like you were about to dive off a cliff and fall into nothing.

"Oh my god Shay!" You almost scream out and your just at the edge and suddenly she stops.

"Did you hear that?" she asks.

"Shay what the fuck?" You say angrily, incredibly frustrated.

"I thought I heard a knock." She says and you groan.

"Nothing's there! Please keep going." You beg but she whips her head around.

"Another one! Who's there?" she asks and you hear someone clear their throat. Fuck someone was there, you were gonna kill them.

"Umm Ashley?" You can hear a mans voice.

"Yeh." You say back, incredibly pissed off.

"Umm it's Ryan, they told me to tell you that you gotta be on set in 10 minutes." He said awkwardly.

"I'll be there, Go away now." You snap at him, you don't mean to but you were naked on your couch, your sexy as fuck girlfriend was fucking you and you were almost gonna cum and now your incredibly frustrated.

"Uhmm okay." He said and you heard him walk off.

Shay audibly sighs. "Should you get ready or-"

"No!" You cut her off and pull her back down close to you. "Finish me off please!" you beg.

You can see Shay thinking about it, "What if someone else comes in? They have keys!"

"Shay, if you don't fuck me now I will fuck myself right in front of you and I will not let you touch me, kiss me or anything." You threaten harshly.

Shay's eyes widen and suddenly you feel fingers back on your clit. You groan and pull Shay in for a deep, longing kiss. Shay goes back to what she was doing before, adding another finger this time and fucking you even faster. You knew she was worried about someone else coming in but this had never felt better. You were crawling back onto the edge, Shay rubbed harder with her thumb, adding more pressure than she did before and finger fucking you, curling her fingers at that spot every time hitting it hard.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Shay!" You pant out, trying to be as quiet as possible which probably won't be possible soon.

You were on that edge again, that cliff and the nothingness. Yes fall into it. Just fall. You could feel the heat burning in your abdomen, threatening to spill out at any second now. Shay fucks you harder and you feel the heat shoot down as you cum on around her fingers.

"Fuck Shay!" You scream out as she helps you ride out your orgasm. You lay there panting as soon as she's done, your muscles still twitching in ecstasy and you whimper as she pulls her fingers out of you. Shay brings her fingers up to her lips that is covered in your essence and she puts both fingers in her mouth, licking them clean. It was enough to kill you, she wants you fucken dead and she's using cruel torture to do it.

"You taste amazing." She says kissing you and you taste yourself on her tongue. It was enough to get you going all over again but you knew you didn't have time. You hear another knock on the door.

"Two minutes girls, hair and make-up." You hear Troian say through the door. You both look at each other, did she hear anything?

"Be there soon." You say and get off the couch, almost falling as you stand up. "We're screwed."

"No you're screwed, both ways." Shay says slyly and you just throw a pillow at her. "That's what you do to a girl who just fucked your brains out? Well then." She joked.

"Yes if their making jokes about me." You say, slipping on your Hanna shoes, you quickly kiss Shay and walk out the door, breathless and off to hair and make-up. You felt like you could walk on water right about now, this was a great day.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! I actually wanted their first time to be a bit more special but I didn't know what else to write, sorry :S<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'll just let you read :)**

* * *

><p>You could barely get through your front door before you heard it slam and your head slammed against your wall. Shay's lips were all over you and your head was fuzzy and you could barely move.<p>

"Ash, are you still with me?" You hear Shay say before sucking on the sweet spot on your neck.

"Yuh mmmm" you mumble in response because its pretty much the only gibberish that you could form at the moment. You feel Shays hands roam over your body and grip on your ass and lift you up from thee, damn she was strong.

You feel yourself falling against the bed and you can finally comprehend what's going on, you flip over feeling that you need to give Shay something back for what she gave you earlier. Your underwear soaks from the memory; you attach your lips to Shay's and kiss her. You make it slow, sensual and meaningful; you don't want it to be rushed like it was in the dressing room because you were so damn horny.

You move your hands up her body and cup her breasts over her top. She groans and you can feel the vibrations in the back of your throat. You start kissing her along her jaw to her neck, you leave lipstick imprints as you trail down to her collarbone. You stick your tongue out and lick your way down her to her chest. Her shirt was still ion the way, you slide your hands underneath her back and she arches her back to help you easily take her top off. You stare at her bra clad chests and your eyes get darker, you run your thumb over one of her nipples and it hardens instantly.

"Don't tease" Shay groans, arching her back into your touch. You smirk at her, evilly. You cup both her breasts with your hands and start massaging them through her bra, you hear her groan and squirm under your touch. "Take it off" she says.

"Take what off?" you asked pulling away completely.

"The bra!" Shay says frustrated, you laugh at her and slide your hands under her smooth back again to unclip her bra and take it off with ease. You flick one of her nipples with your tongue and play around with it. You hear her breathing getting deeper as you continue what your doing, you do the same to her other breast which your hand explores her toned stomach. You feel her muscles tense under your touch and you feel your underwear soaking through but this time was for her.

You sit back up, straddling her in between your legs and she looks up at you with pleading eyes. You slowly take your top off, teasing her with every bit of skin you reveal. Her hands come up to touch you but you instantly grab them and put them back on her sides. "They stay there" you say and continue taking your top off until only your bra is on. You grab her wrists and pull them above her head so your chest is on her face. "Take it off."

Shay looks up at you, confused. "How?" she asks.

"Your teeth" you say and she blushes. Your bra unclips at the front so it makes it easier for her to take off. You feel her pulling at your bra and her lips caress your skin and you arch into her touch, shoving your breasts into her face. She gets it unclipped so you sit back up and slide it off you so that now you both have bare torsos.

"You're so beautiful" Shay says to you, doing nothing but staring at you. You feel your whole body heat up under her intense gaze.

"You're stunning." You say, running your fingers along her stomach, felling the abs that hide under her soft skin. She was so perfect, like she was born photoshopped. "You're perfect." You say leaning down to kiss her stomach, "You're everything" you say planting little butterfly kisses around her body, "You're everything to me" you kiss your way up her chest, "I love you." You kiss her lightly on her lips, your breasts are bare against each other and it feels great, you hear Shay groan and she kisses you harder. You feel her grind into you and you gasp.

You look up into her dark eyes, almost black with lust. You figure you've kept her waiting long enough so you start trailing your hand down her stomach, your eyes never leaving hers and your hand stops at her navel, you undo the button and zipper of her jeans and slide your hand inside. You both moan in pleasure as your hand touches her over her underwear, she's soaking wet and you can feel it. You rub a little causing her to grind into your hand. "I love how you're so wet for me." You breathe into her ear and she moans, grinding up your hand a little harder as you rub.

"More please." Shay begs, her hands are gripping the sheets, her knuckles turning white.

You look up at her, you've always wanted to try this with her and you figure now is better time than ever. You crawl your way down and settle in between her legs, she looks at you in surprise. "You're gonna…?"

You nod, "sorry if I'm bad, I've never done this before." You say hooking your fingers to her jeans and start to pull them off. She arches her hips to help you get them off easily as well as her underwear. You kiss both of her inner thighs and you feel her shake with anticipation. You lick up her slit and Shay moans in pleasure. You add a bit more pressure, licking her clit which causes Shay to moan out your name and grind her hips into you.

"Oh My god Ash that's amazing!" you hear her say as you keep lapping at her clit. You feel her hand thread though your hair to keep your head in between her legs. You smirk and run one of your fingers up her slit and tease her opening. You keep licking her clit, sucking on it every now and then which causes her to moan deeply. You feel proud of yourself.

You thrust one of your fingers in as you lap at her clit, her breathing becomes more erratic and you add another finger, thrusting in and out faster and faster. You can feel her walls clenching around your fingers and by the noises she's making you can tell she's close. "Ash.. I'm gonna!" you hear through her moans.

You pick up your pace, going faster and faster and making sure to suck extra hard on her clit. "Ash!" she yells out as her walls clench around your fingers and release coming to her climax. You lick up all her juices and she tastes wonderful. You help her ride out her orgasm until you feel her shake and try to catch her breath. You lick your fingers clean and crawl up to lie next to her.

"That was amazing." Shay says after catching her breath. You kiss her and smile.

"Thanks." You say smirking and she kisses you deeply, you threat your fingers into her soft brown hair and you just want to kiss her forever. Shay could taste herself on your tongue and she was moaning into your mouth. It felt amazing.

You wake up the next day to your phone vibrating next to you. Your lying next to a naked Shay Mitchell, a fuckin goodness and you just had amazing sex with her. You could swear you almost went all night but collapsed around the 5th round. Your bare legs are all tangled up together and you would give anything to just snuggle into the crook of her neck and fall back asleep but alas life has come into play.

You pick up your phone and see that Ryan is calling. "Hey" you say, your voice croaky.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me" he said, he sounded nervous and you knew why. You look down at the sleeping goddess next to you and make your descision straight away.

"Sorry I can't, maybe another day?" You know he likes you but you can't lead him on, you still wanted him as a friend.

"Yeah sure that's fine." He says before hanging up. You throw your phone back onto your bedside table and snuggle back into Shay, your bare chests touching each other and you hum in content. You feel Shay stirring awake,

"What was on the phone?" she asks, eyes barely open.

You smile because she is so adorable. "No one, just an old friend of mine. Ryan if you remember him."

"Oh is he back in town?" Shay asks and you nod your head, yes. "We should go see him!"

"He was on set yesterday but you kept me from him" you remind her, smirking. "can't say I'm complaining though."

Shay giggles, "Well another time then yeah, I wanna say hello."

"Your too sweet, even when he's trying to steal your girlfriend from under you, you want to be his friend." You say sarcastically.

"Huh?" Shay says, looking up at you in confusion.

"If you haven't noticed, like the whole world already has he has liked me and has been asking me out lately." You explain.

"Oh, you said no, right?" Shay says, looking clueless. "I thought he was gay."

You burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" you ask trying to regain your breath. "And of course I said no babe, you're the only one for me."

"Good." Shay says and wraps a protective arm around you so you couldn't get out of bed, not that you were planning to anyway.

You remember the first time you saw her, just sitting across an audition room and you knew, you just knew she was different for any of your other friends, you just knew you would get to know her because you knew she was going to be on the show. Now you're sitting in a loveseat, caressing your wife's bulging stomach while watching Pretty Little Liars.

It wasn't that long ago, 5 years maybe? You miss it though, you miss the fire you had and how much that show gave you, how many opportunities arose but most of all you will forever love the memories of you and Shay. You feel her fingers run through your hair ad you finish another episode.

"We should really go to bed, we might wake Vanessa up." She says, turning off the tv.

You caress her stomach and feel a little kick, it wasn't the first time but it always made you excited when it happened. "She sleeps like you." You say, kissing her jaw.

Shay shoves you playfully, "enough, I'm tired." She stood up and you held onto her back, standing with her.

"I miss the old times." You comment as you walk to your daughters bedroom.

"What, when I wasn't fat?" Shay says as you both stand in the doorway of your 2 and a half year old daughter.

"You're not fat and you know that!" You say, "When we first met, how nervous we were yet how in love we were. It was so romantic. We used to go do it like bunnies."

Shay held onto your hand and intertwined your fingers together, "Oh those memories." She said winking at you.

"Yeah, those." You say with a sarcastic tone. Some things never change.

"Well, I can keep you up all night or you can go to sleep and go provide for our family in the morning." Shay said.

"How exactly would you keep me up?" You ask, flirtatiously playing along.

"In the way your hair and make-up team will hate you in the morning." Shay grabs you and pulls you towards your bedroom, on the other side of the house. Not before closing the door to your daughters bedroom of course.

Yes it was a great life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry guys! I know you wanted me to continue but the reason it took me so long to update is because I don't know where to go with this, i just got bored I guess :S I didn't want to make it cliché where they come out and everyone accepts them ect. Because i can't imagine anyone really homophobic in that cast anyway since the director is gay herself!<strong>

**Anyways thanks for sticking with this story :) I promise I'll come back with a couple more! I have a few ideas already, hopefully I don't forget! **

**Thank you all for reviewing. I know there would be more of you guys if I didn't have to delete the story, and the name is stupid too :/ Well not much I can do now. At least he can't find it :/ if you want to follow me on twitter its MrsAgronRivera and I'm on holidays soon so I'll have more time. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this and yeah. Loveeee yousssss **


End file.
